Together Forever
by Shadow Dranzer 55
Summary: Told from Kai's POV mainly. Five years after BEGA goes down, Kai and Julia get married. They go to Hawaii for their honeymoon and come back to find out Julia's pregnant. Fate deals Kai a cruel blow and ends up raising his son with the help of friends. This fic tells the story of these events and others yet to transpire.
1. On The Way

So folks, here's another story. Just to warn you, it is mostly told from Kai's POV. It will be short, probably no more than three to four chapters in length but they will hopefully be long chapters.

Thanks to FragrantRose for helping me plan out this fic for it was kind of their suggestion to rid myself of writer's block. Much credit to her for her kindness and support.

Unusual pairings reside in this story and I do not plan on making it too violent. More weepy to be honest.

I do not own beyblade, only my OCs of which there are not many unless you count all the children.

* * *

1

On The Way

I'm standing at the front of the church in a dark blue/cream tuxedo trying hard to control my nerves. Today is the big day and I'll dare say nobody, not even myself, expected this would happen. Why is today so special you ask? Because I'm getting married. Every beyblader I've ever met is here, including BEGA. You're probably wondering who the lucky woman is. Well I'm getting to that part. A lot of the girls I know in the beyblading community are too girly. All but one. Naturally, I'm not afraid of anything but right now I'm petrified that my future wife is gonna bail on me. We were dating for two years and then were engaged for another three. So in total, it's been five years since my team and our friends restored the BBA. It's almost back to it's former glory thanks to all the money I donated. After all, beyblading was the only thing I'd ever known. I had given up but Dranzer refused to let me quit on myself. She came back and we whooped Tyson good. My fearful thought train is derailed when the violins and organ start playing that famous melody. 'Here we go. Don't slip up now. I've spent too long getting my vows right.' At my side is Ray, my best man. He sets a hand upon my quivering shoulder and smiled warmly. "Don't worry Kai. It's gonna be okay. We're here for you man. Now quit getting the jitters." "I would if my stomach wasn't empty. Had to prepare for the big feast later." Ray rolled his eyes at me, a gesture I've grown to like over the years. Out of everybody, Ray had supported me the most whilst planning this wedding. And I'm thankful to him.

Looking to my right I see the woman I am about to spend the rest of my life with. She looks breathtakingly beautiful in a long poofy red dress that clings to her curves, dual coloured hair neatly curled and tied high. Yup you guessed it. I'm getting married to Julia from F Dynasty. She's matured greatly over the five years we've been together. God only knows how I asked her out in the first place. Never did I think we'd come this far. Raul is watching us from the first Pugh behind Julia. He's proud of his twin sister. At first he disagreed to me being with her but eventually Raul simmered down and stopped seeing me as a threat. After all, I made Julia happier than anybody ever has. The vicar starts prattling on and I'm halfway to dreamland. Eventually it was time to speak my vows. Here goes nothing. "Julia, I promise you that no matter what happens, be it injury or poor health, I will always be by your side. I'll be that shoulder to lean on when you need it most." Despite my nerves I didn't slip up. Julia went on to speak her vows and they were pretty identical to mine but worded differently. I couldn't be happier to hear those famous words after the I dos. "You may now kiss the bride." Happy though I was, nervousness started to creep in again. Kissing Julia in private was no trouble. But now I had to do it in front of everyone. I lift the veil covering Julia's angelic face and lean down to those plump red painted lips. Julia muttered something about me losing something if I screwed this up before closing the gap, her arms snaking around my neck. My knees almost buckled on me but I stood firm and returned the affection, ignoring all the cheering and applause in the background. I swear it must've been the longest kiss the vicar had ever seen given he interrupted us five minutes later. "I now pronounce thee man and wife. I wish you both a life of happiness together. You look perfect for each other." Julia and I both thank the vicar before heading out to the car.

Screw traditional weddings. Instead of the big fancy cars I help Julia into something more my style. A deep red Lamborghini Gallardo sat waiting for us. I'd had the car decked out with yellow trim and dark blue rims before the wedding. Once Julia was in the front passenger seat I walk around to the driver side. If only Voltaire was alive to see this. Oops, did I forget to mention he was given a death sentence two years ago? The old loon got out of jail and had me kidnapped, tortured and almost slain if Julia hadn't reported me missing. She turned up with the Japanese Armed Forces for crying out loud! That just goes to show that behind the front she puts up, Julia will do anything to keep me safe. Boris had gotten the same penalty due to being involved in the kidnapping and assault of yours truly. We arrive at the venue for our party in no time and bellboys come pouring out of the building to help us with things. I'm not staying at this hotel with Julia despite its splendour. Everyone will be staying at the mansion for the night then I'm kicking them home because tomorrow, Julia and I are going on our honeymoon to Hawaii. We've both always wanted to go there so now is the perfect opportunity. Raul is coming too. I didn't want him to feel left out. First came the banquet and as the groom, I said my piece before it was time to eat. Various others raised toasts but I just knew that Julia couldn't wait to be alone with me. Did I not say how avidly she loves sex? Well now you know. It's a good job I'm an expert in that department. Hell she even suggested threesomes with various other males or females I refuse to name since one of them is married to Tyson. Yeah he and Hilary finally saw the signs and tied the knot last year before their son came into the world a few months ago. I say a few, I more mean one. Oops, I grassed. Oh well. Not like Tyson cared anyway. It's February now and the weather is picking up. The banquet lasted an hour then the party started. Neither me nor Julia were in the mood to dance and nobody dared to make us.

The next morning I cringe at the screaming of my alarm clock. I slam my hand down on the noisy machine to silence it before stretching. Mumbling from my right side tells me that my wife is awake. I'm surprised really. After all the "Dancing" we did last night. Now what dances did we do? Ah who am I kidding? You guys all know what I mean anyway after my confession earlier. I always forget how adorable Julia looks with her messy bed hair. Some of the curls are still visible. "Hey gorgeous. I hope you had fun last night." "You bet I did." Julia's voice lacked conviction but I knew she meant it. Her hands moved in two directions. One went to play with my messy hair and the other, I'll let you decide. We share a fiery kiss that almost lures me into boning Julia again but my little brother-in-law cock blocks me by entering the room. Of course he has the decency to knock first. "Alright you two that's enough. You kept me up all night with that racket." "Sorry Raul, but you know as well as I do that your sister is very demanding." My claim earns me a playful slap on the arm from Julia and Raul stifled a giggle. "Well hurry up and get dressed. I've got a surprise for you." Oh boy now I'm dead. The last surprise Raul prepared for us went horribly wrong. The kid couldn't cook to save his own skin. Since then I've had Ray teach him. Ray's uncle had come all the way from Paris to work for me. His team too. At least we'll never go hungry. I allowed Julia to go into the en suite bathroom first and waited until the shower could be heard. There's a crazy grin plastered on my face as I sneak into the bathroom, a certain body part getting excited. Julia squeals as my arms snap around her waist. She fights back a moan when I begin making love to her for what could possibly be the fifth time in six hours. Not that either of us can complain. Within minutes I have Julia leaning on the bath screaming my name loud enough to wake everybody. It didn't take me long to reach my peak, ushering Julia into the shower so I could groom her more.

Regardless of spending an hour in the bathroom, me and Julia are the first to enter the large dining room. At the head of the table in front of two grand chairs are two steaming plates. I exchange a nervous glance with my spouse before leading her to our seats. If Raul had indeed cooked our breakfast, it looked stunning. Fresh vanilla pancakes layered with chocolate shavings and sweet sauces. As we tucked in, the sneaky little devil watched us from the door. He means no harm. I know this by now. He's curious, sometimes too curious. Either way Julia and I cleared our plates despite the protests of our still full stomachs. Raul came out of hiding once we relaxed in the living room. "So how were they?" Julia responded by embracing her brother tightly. Numerous times she's almost suffocated the poor kid. I show my appreciation with a nod and small smile. Raul's come a long way and I'm proud of him. "I'm happy to hear all my lessons have paid off. If you'd like I'll cook for you every morning from now on." "Raul, don't be silly. We're grateful for the offer little brother. Truly we are. But you'll only exhaust yourself running after us." I agree with Julia. Raul shouldn't feel like he has to make himself useful just to live here. He's a part of my family now. And I promised Julia that I'd look after him if anything happened to her. Everyone else piles into the room an hour later. Our flight isn't until around ten o'clock and it's currently around half seven. Little Makoto Granger is tucked protectively to his mothers' breast, reminding me that I haven't talked to Julia about having children. I've never been fond of kids but I'm the last Hiwatari alive, to my knowledge anyway. We spend the next half hour with our friends before heading to the airport. This time my butler takes us in the limo. I don't trust vandals to stay away from my expensive cars for a week. Getting through the inspection queues takes forever and I can already feel a headache coming on.

After eight hours of flying in my private jet, we finally arrive in Hawaii. I had expected the hot weather and changed into some cool clothes shortly before landing. Raul and Julia were used to this kind of heat having grown up in Spain. We were taken straight to the resort so we could unpack and enjoy the sun. I had other plans however. Keeping my eyes open was a struggle. Julia stayed with me as I adjusted to the time change. I woke up roughly two hours later feeling much better. And she was still there, sitting seductively by my side. I didn't care much about the clothes Julia wore. She could walk around naked for all I cared and no man would dare lay a finger on her. My eyes were delighted to find barely contained large breasts directly in my movement line so I played with them a little. Around Julia's waist was an orange sarong covering red bikini bottoms and sleek sexy legs. "Hello sexy. You didn't have to wait for me." "But then what's the point of the honeymoon if I go off having fun all by myself?" "Alright you win. I'm up. Where's Raul?" "Probably lounging around somewhere." Julia's voice held a hint of amusement and I know what she's thinking. Changing into a pair of royal blue trunks I head to Raul's room with Julia at my side. I'd rented a whole section of the resort just for us. Only a small portion but it's big enough for our needs. Raul was fast asleep on a deck chair by the pool instead of in his room. Makes it easier on us. I take hold of Raul's upper body and Julia grabs his feet. My cold hands bring him back to land of the living too late. He lands in the pool with a scream and almighty splash whilst Julia and me stand laughing at the side. "Not cool! I was having a good dream you bullies!" "Lighten up Raul! Or don't you want to have any fun?!" Raul splashed water at us, getting Julia more than me and her sarong was soaked right through so she took it off, revealing her beautiful tanned legs. She'd always been more leg than torso but I had no complaints.

As the day went on, Julia and I tormented Raul playfully although he just wanted to sleep. By the time night came around the poor kid was shattered. He'd run from little kids trying to escape us. Even five years on all the old teams were still revered as heroes and the little tykes wanted an autograph. When Raul had refused, the big brothers of the boys had threatened to beat him up. Well being the caring big brother in law I was, backed off the younger boys, sending them away with wet pants. Julia slept peacefully at my side but I couldn't sleep. It was still scorching hot even at night. To cool off I get a cold drink that wasn't alcoholic. Once my blood cooled I went back to bed. Julia hadn't woken up so I slipped into the bed silently and gently. Pulling her close I realised the man downstairs had grown stiff again. Many times I had to restrain myself from doing Julia out in public. She woke with small groans, nipping at my neck. "Hey horny. Want some?" "But you need to sleep. I can go without tonight." Julia wasn't having any of my soothing, pinning me to the bed and assuming the dominant position. Instead of fighting I allowed Julia to have her way. After two helpings she went back to sleep and I quickly followed suit. Perhaps I just needed to be worn down to finally drift off. The morning came around quickly and Julia was already awake. I could see her outside sunbathing on a deck chair. My bones and joints refused to cooperate after what happened last night but I forced myself out of bed and over to side. "Hey beautiful. Anything I can get you?" "No thanks. I'm happy just to have you by yourself. Raul is still in bed. We should let him rest today." "Yeah you're right. But I'll torment him tomorrow." Julia smiled, pulling me down into a kiss. I immediately noticed how warm her lips were. We broke after a few minutes in need of air. I sat by Julia's side and went back to sleep although my stomach was complaining at me. Julia allowed me to sleep but stayed by my side.

Our honeymoon went by fast and two weeks later we were back in Japan with dark tans and mine didn't suit me. I should be back to being pale in no time. We spent a few days getting back into our old routines before heading to work. I now ruled Hiwatari Enterprises whilst Julia and Raul worked at the BBA as fitness trainers for beybladers in training. I helped to fund the training of said youngsters along with various other programmes. My back ached after all the love Julia and I had made on our honeymoon. I'll be amazed if Raul had gotten any sleep. And this week was no exception. The cold leather of my computer chair sent a shock up my spine making it hurt even more. Ray was my right hand man since he's the only one on the team who had the mental capacity to help run a company. Kenny was more of a beyblade engineer than a businessman and Max preferred to be in a gym. "Typical of you to come back feeling sore Kai." "Careful. I can fire you instantly." "Relax man." Ray lifted his hands in a defensive fashion with a warm smile on his face. "I can help you know. That massage table is there for a reason Kai." "Oh alright. Although I just spent two weeks being pampered." "Get on that table. Work can wait. I'll tell Lindsey to put a hold on any appointments." Whilst Ray went to speak with the said secretary in the next room from my office I removed my shirt and laid face down on the massage table to right hand side of my desk. Ray wasn't gone long, returning in two minutes. "Alright Kai you're a free man for the day. Now where'd I put that stuff?" "Just take it easy on me. I've suffered every manicure Hawaii had to offer." I glare at Ray when he let out a small chuckle. I cringe at the cold oil he puts on my back but I soon feel its soothing properties. I lose track of the time as Ray rubs away at my sore muscles and before either of us know it, lunch time has arrived. "There ya go. That should do the trick. How do you feel now Kai?" "Like I just took a trip to heaven. Let's go eat I'm starving." "I hear ya pal."

In no time a few weeks have gone by and Julia has been acting weird. About a week ago I noticed she hasn't been going to the bathroom every three hours at home and she throws up in the morning. Raul is concerned too and we both insisted that Julia takes this week off work. I do the same to keep her company. Mariah, Mathilda and Emily come over on Wednesday to visit Julia. Like the loving husband I was, I allow the girls some privacy. I'm not going through the torture of girl talk. Two hours later Mathilda approaches me with a worried expression on her face. "What's the matter Mathilda?" "Kai, you and Julia need to talk." "Is she okay?" Mathilda shies away, telling me silently without words that it's best I ask Julia. Worried that something is horribly wrong I run to her side and pull her close despite not knowing the problem. Mariah and Emily respectively leave the room. "Julia what's wrong? Mathilda said we need to talk." "Kai I." I've never seen Julia this cracked up before. Her soft cheeks are stained with tears that have been shed and more streaks hurry to join them. I can tell Julia's frightened just by how she grips at my jumper. "Julia, tell me what's wrong. You've been sick every morning for weeks now. And it looks like you haven't had one of those monthly girl things for a while." "Then we're on the same page." She croaked, voice breaking. "I don't understand." "Kai…I'm pregnant." The look on my face must be pricelessly washed with shock. Julia has broken down into the crook of my neck and here I am not knowing what to say. What do you say to a girl who just found out she's pregnant and is crying about it? "Julia…how long have you known?" "I…I didn't know until last night. I've been speaking to Emily about this for a while…since I started throwing up and she suggested I do a test." "That's why the girls came over today isn't it? Because you needed support." "And advice on how to tell you. Kai we've never discussed about having kids before. We just got married for crying out loud!"

I hold Julia tighter to me, on the verge of tears myself. I'm the one who is supposed to be strong and not be all blubbery about something like this. Stroking Julia's hair seemed to help her calm down. "It's okay. I've been thinking of asking you about having a child for a few weeks now. My line is at stake and I wouldn't want you to be unhappy. You love kids as much as you do me and beyblading. Now stop crying. It's okay. I'm here just like I promised." "B-B-But." "No buts. I mean, how hard can it be to raise a kid?" "You have no idea." Hiccups crept into the sentence, proof that Julia was calming down. Of course I had lied about talking to Julia about having kids. It was necessary given the situation. I would've left it a few more years. But then again, Tyson would be ahead of me and there's no way I'm gonna let that stand. "Kai are you really okay with this? Being a parent is more than it's cracked out to be." "I'm sure we'll be fine. How far are you?" "A few weeks. I'm going to the doctor next week to get a definite answer. I…I'd like you to come with me. Please." "Okay I'll go. Give me a date and time and I'll tell Lindsey to cancel my appointments for that time period. Scratch that. I'll cancel the entire day. You need me more than ever now. When will we tell Raul? He knows something is wrong." Julia could only shrug her weary shoulders, tears finally drying. I'll have words with Raul tonight. Julia needs to rest and no doubt he'll be furious she's pregnant already. I'm dreading how their parents will take this. They never liked me because of my status. In their eyes I forced Julia to marry me just so I could get a son. And that the smile she wears around me is a frown turned upside down. None of this is true of course. It was Julia's idea that we get married now just to shut them up but it only made things worse. I don't want to tell them Julia's with child but as future grandparents they have the right to know. It's just too bad my parents aren't here to see how far I've come.

The girls stayed until Raul came home, telling Julia to call them if she needed anything. I didn't bother trying to pull the wool over Raul's eyes, escorting him to my office. The look in his eyes is begging me to tell him what's going on. "Raul, we need to talk." Regardless of how nervous I am, my voice does not falter. "Is Julia okay?" I can hear concern in Raul's voice and I can't blame him for being so worried. "Before I divulge this information Raul, promise me you will remain calm." "For you to request that I stay calm means something is very wrong. I did some research today whilst on lunch break. About Julia's condition." Raul's face suddenly turns sour and I step back. Raul doesn't get angry often but when he does all hell lets loose. "She's pregnant isn't she Kai? So early into your marriage Julia gets knocked up. Maybe my parents were right. You just want my sister for breeding." "You're jumping to conclusions Raul! Up until our honeymoon Julia was on the pill. If I'm calculating right, it's due to be refreshed. I never intended for this to happen, Raul. But you should know I plan on informing those wretched in-laws you call parents." My logic seems to burn Raul's anger down to a mere cinder and his face softens once more. "Kai I. I'm sorry I." "It's alright. I understand that Julia means a lot to you. I anticipated you'd be angry that's why we're alone and Julia is resting." "What will you do?" "We've decided to go ahead with keeping it." "But you just…" "I know Raul. It'll be alright you'll see." "I hope you're right Kai. Our father might do something drastic. Does anybody else know about the baby?" "Only Mariah, Mathilda and Emily to my knowledge. I'm going to the doctors with Julia next week to find out how far she is." With his anger now dissolved, Raul's happiness began to show through crying. With a sigh I open my arms and he wastes no time soaking the collar of my shirt. Julia came into the room once she knew everything was alright. We spent the evening planning on how to prepare for the new family member.

Days turn into months and Julia is starting to show. Everyone is happy for us and Tyson has already declared that his son will be the rival of mine. Suits me fine. During our trip to the doctors we discovered the baby had been conceived before we got married. It's been two months since we found out so that makes Julia about three to four months gone now. Most areas of the mansion have been made baby proof. (Not that I plan to let the tyke have full access so young. There are valuables on the higher floors.) And in answer to your possible question, the in-laws are not yet aware of the baby. Julia wasn't ready and in truth, neither was I. I've grudgingly allowed her to invite them over for a few days and we're currently awaiting their arrival. Julia doesn't go to work often, only about a week each month and Mr. Dickenson understands the situation. She's had numerous emotional shifts that sent her into tears that only I could dry. As for me, I do most of my work from home. Lindsay, my secretary, comes to see Julia every couple of days but I reckon her real reason is to see Raul. She's infatuated with the kid but not to the point where she stalks him. Ray came over one day with Emily and to my surprise, a little baby girl identical to him. Rin was her name and she'd been born whilst me and Julia were soaking up the sun in Hawaii. I was a good uncle, according to Ray as I went and got Rin a gift. It was only a plush pink tiger but the kid still loved it. Tomorrow, the in-laws would be here and I'm crapping myself. Before going to sleep I hold Julia tight in my arms, telling her that should her father take things too far I WILL have a restraining order set against him and his wife. I just want our little family to be safe and happy. Julia understands and kisses my cheek before falling asleep. I watch her for a while, hoping that the curse hanging over me wouldn't strike again.

Today's the day. I'm up at around five in the morning. Force of habit after doing so for many years. Raul is up too although he isn't going to work. Said he'll support Julia and me if their dad starts a fight. I'm lucky to have a brother-in-law like Raul. At eight o'clock I can hear Julia moving around so I go to help her and Raul goes to make her breakfast. We receive a call after Julia had eaten saying her parents were on their way from the airport. An hour later there's a knock on the front door. I don't lift a finger to get it since that's what butlers are for. In minutes I'm standing face to face with Mr. and Mrs. Fernandez. Julia got her looks from the woman whilst Raul was his father's twin only in looks. I knew from experience this man was outright fierce with anybody. They immediately notice the bump Julia is trying to hide, giving me a deadly glare. I try to say something but the words won't come out. Not yet. But I know what Julia's father is thinking. That he'd been right all along about me only wanting an heir. "You see, Julia. This tyrant only wants you for your womb. Once he has a son you'll be cast aside." My eye twitches at being labelled a tyrant. I hold my anger around Julia although really I want to hit my father-in-law so hard he'll feel it for months. I manage to speak through partially ground teeth. "With all due respect, Mr. Fernandez, I had not intended for Julia to fall pregnant so early into our marriage. In fact, the baby was already in development before the wedding according to the doctor. Now I would appreciate it you eased off with the slander. I'm aware of my family's history of being power hungry but I can assure I'm walking a different road to all of my predecessors." "I highly doubt that young man. You're forcing Julia to keep the child aren't you? Surely our poor little girl isn't ready to be a mother so soon." "You'll be wise to watch your mouth on my property. I wouldn't want any accidents to clean up." By accident I mean Julia's parents going 'missing' and turning up dead in some random place. To protect my wife, I would go that far. Julia and Raul both know that by now after I almost broke a guys' neck for calling Julia a whore.

Julia's mother has remained silent but her eyes do the talking for her. I have my arm around Julia's waist to let them know she wasn't going anywhere and Julia clung to me in turn. Her eyes were filling with tears so I ask one of the maids to take Julia some place quiet. Raul stays by my side ready to defend against anything his parents would say. "Raul surely your mind has not been polluted into thinking this man actually has feelings for Julia?" "I'm not disillusioned father. I know how much Kai cares about Julia. Sure he's a bit rough around the edges but that's to be expected given how he was brought up. For Kai's sake I'll not go into details. I'm not going to stand here and let you talk about him like he's a piece of gum under your shoes. You have no idea how much Kai has done for Julia and me. I couldn't cook to save my own skin and Kai got me lessons with the best chef he knows. It's thanks to Kai that Julia and I even have jobs. If you're too blind to see how good a man he is then I'm no longer your son. You taught me to judge someone not by their appearance, but by how they treat others. I once saw Kai as a threat. I'm not denying that. But I opened my eyes to what was really in front of me. Julia hasn't been forced to do anything. Kai hasn't locked her in a cage and thrown away the key. Julia's free to see her friends, she can go on a mad shopping spree and Kai will be there with her. The list goes on, father. This is your last chance to accept the truth." Then it happened. I had predicted that Mr. Fernandez would grow violent, requesting for a few police officers be dispatched to the mansion just in case. "You bastard Hiwatari! You'll never get away with this!" "On the contrary I will. Now you may never see your son or daughter again. I gave you a second chance but you abused it. Goodbye, Mr. Fernandez. Have a nice life."

The racket her father made drew Julia from the living room. He was refusing to be taken willingly. Julia knew the outcome, quickly breaking down into tears. Raul and I comfort her with a joint embrace to show their parents just how foolish they had been. Tala arrived just as the officers finally got Raul and Julia's father into their patrol car. "Hey what's going on here Kai?" "The in-laws failed to understand so now they're paying the price." "You had them arrested?!" "Not quite. I'm having a restraining order set against them. I'll be in touch with the precinct later tonight. Get the in-laws released and packed off back to Spain with a dent in their pride. We tried to clear up the murky shadow in the water but they were too blind." Tala considered my reasoning and nodded. He knew better than anybody that if things had carried on the way they were there'd be big headlines about a couple found dead in a few days. Tala stayed for a while, mainly to let us know he and Mariah were getting married in a few months and that she was with child too. Just not as far as Julia. It seems everybody is having kids these days. Maybe Tyson and Hilary have started a baby boom. Tala went home at around four in the evening to check on Mariah. I took a trip down to the police station at about five to uphold my promise. Raul stayed home to look after Julia in my absence. As you can imagine their father was furious. It was at the station where Mrs. Fernandez finally blew her lid. She tried attacking me but I was too fast, grabbing her wrists firmly without causing harm. This action made her realise what Raul was trying to say. I'm aggressive but gentle. With the restraining order in place I had the balls to drive my in-laws to the airport to save them getting a cab. We had a police escort too so that they didn't try anything sly. And I made sure they got on the plane bound for Barcelona. I stayed until the airbus left my line of vision, thanking the officers for their help before driving home. I explained what had happened to Julia and Raul but it was too late to turn back now.

Another three months went by after Julia's parents sealed their fate. Julia was seven months pregnant now and really showing. I helped her around everyday because moving on her own was tiring. Her friends came over occasionally to see how things were going. Even some of the girls Julia had been training had enough love for their tutor that they visited with flowers every week. At every scan I attended with Julia I saw how big our first child was getting. Tala and Mariah often came with us. They were both very supportive and so was everyone else. Truly, I'm grateful to have such caring friends. Brooklyn came over one Sunday with tonnes of gifts for the little one. He said they were all from the team but they were too busy to visit. I had him stay for dinner, making sure his food was meat free since I know how offended Brooklyn would be. Raul was finally making a move on Lindsay after I had words with him. It's now late August and the weather is turning bitter with autumn creeping in. I'm kept up late one night because Julia is suffering pains. I pray the baby isn't coming early whilst rushing her to the hospital. A few hours later after some tests it turns out Julia was just getting stomach cramp. The nurse explained that Julia would probably start getting false contractions soon. This frightened me beyond belief. What if they didn't turn out to be false eventually? Before going home I was given a book by the nurse who had treated Julia that would tell me exactly what to do should Julia go into labour at home. Raul welcomed us warmly upon our return close to midnight. He'd been kept awake with worry for the baby. I settled Julia into bed before sitting down with Raul to explain what the nurse had told me over a cup of hot coco. We eventually go to bed at two in the morning both bone weary from a long and tiring day. My eyes close quickly as I round Julia's baby bump with an arm and kiss her softly.

October arrives but no sign of baby. Julia's worried she may have lost it. We check with the doctor but our child is still healthy. We're told to have patience and not worry by this point. I told everyone the baby was overdue and they were of course very concerned. Emily said that sometimes a baby just doesn't want to leave the warmth of its mother's womb but I know that's just a sugar coated way of saying something IS wrong. I know it. Looking back through my medical record I find that just like my child, I was overdue, born two months after the initial date given for my birth. I didn't tell Julia for fear it might upset her. Her mood swings haven't been so bad save for the times she flew right off the handle if I pressed too hard against the baby. Even Raul has had a taste of Julia's fury. He's doing everything he can to keep his sister smiling. Looking at the calendar on my wall I make a mental note that Mariah's due to give birth next month. Tala must be running around like a blue bottomed fly trying to get stuff ready. I told him to set up a room for baby several months before it's due but he never listens. Such is the way of Tala. I pay him and Mariah a visit in the middle of October. Julia's in hospital waiting for the baby to come along. Raul and Lindsay are with her just in case. Mariah's bump is way bigger than Julia's leading me to believe she might be carrying twins. Or she's just been eating a lot. Despite her protesting I give Tala a hand to decorate their nursery in pale blue and soft sandy brown wallpaper. We also set up the cot, chest of drawers and a toy box where all the toys would go. A mosey basket was placed on Mariah's side of the bed so she could reach the infant easily when it got hungry during the night. Mariah couldn't be angry at me when she saw the room her and Tala's baby would be sleeping in once it was big enough. After all the support my friends have given me it's only fair I return the favour. I forgot to mention that their wedding went well and Kenny popped the question to Ming-Ming.

On the fifteenth of November Mariah was rushed into hospital by a hysterical Tala. The baby was a week early in his books. I'd been with Julia when he came barging into her room babbling about the baby being on its way. Raul and I manage to calm him before he's called to Mariah's side. Julia was happy for Mariah but also sad that she still had not given birth to our child. Some hours later Tala comes back with bloodshot eyes. He explains that Mariah had been carrying twins but one had sadly given up before its life began. They still had a son though and his name would be Tybault Ivanov. Once Mariah had calmed down I went to see how the remaining baby was coping. We all worried about how little he was drinking but the nurses assured us that most boys were like that. If it had survived, Tybault's twin would've been a little girl called Talia. After giving mine and Julia's condolences and congratulations to Mariah I returned to my wife's side once more. Her false contractions were getting worse. I wager that our kid will be born before November is out. We wait painfully for days on end until our prayers are finally answered. Julia's waters broke in the early morning of November twenty ninth. I tried to go with Julia but the doctors denied me access for reasons I'm not sure of. Fighting against them was useless. They sedated me on the sly and ditched my unconscious body in the waiting room. Raul had gone home the night before so he was shocked to find me conked out at nine in the morning away from Julia. He shook me awake and I'm beyond being furious. Luckily for the doctors Raul knew how to defuse my temper quickly. For hours I paced in the waiting room, ignoring my friends who arrived at various times. They tried to comfort me but I wouldn't have any of it. A nurse came up to me in the early evening with a worried expression on her tired face. Eager to know if Julia was okay I gripped her shoulders but not too tightly. Upon hearing Julia had fallen into a coma I fell to my knees fighting back tears.

The nurse went on to explain that there had been some complications during the birth, the main one being that Julia's birth canal hadn't opened up so the doctors had to perform a caesarean. And Julia had refused outright to give birth without me present. As a result, she fell into a dreamless sleep. I had no hope of the baby being alive but apparently I'd passed on my knack for not giving up on life. After being consoled by ten or more friends, a blue bundle was handed to me. I had a son. He was just like me from head to toe. Right now his hair was dark grey but would likely become dual coloured as he grew up. My son woke up, sensing many pairs of eyes on him at once. My crimson eyes met with darker crimson, almost maroon coloured orbs. The little tyke stifled a yawn and waved his chubby little hands around. Although I had just been introduced to my son, I wanted to see Julia. There's no way in hell those doctors will stop me this time. Raul opted to cradle Gou during my absence. Ray tagged along with me for support. I know I'm going to need it. My breath caught half way up my throat when I saw the state of my wife. Her once beautiful tanned skin was pale against the white sheets. Her heart beat was steady but breathing shallow. Fighting against my buckling knees served futile as I crashed to the floor next to the bed Julia was resting in. Ray was in shock, having never seen me this shattered before. I find myself hauled into the chair by Julia's bed and arms around my neck. "Don't worry Kai." Ray soothes, stroking my matted hair in hopes of calming me. "Julia's strong. She'll come back to you and Gou soon I'm sure. Until then, you have to look after Gou. We'll help you. It'll be hard but you've got us. I'll…give you some privacy." "No." The word sounded harsh but in truth my voice was just struggling to cope. "Please Ray. I can't do this alone." "It's alright. If you want me to stay I will." I utter a quiet thank you to my closest friend before drifting to sleep myself. From what I can tell Ray stands by my side for hours holding me protectively to his lower torso muttering a prayer in Chinese.

For the next week I stay at the hospital at Julia's side. Gou was doing well and could go home soon. I prayed every night for Julia to wake up but nothing happened. Everyone had worked out a rota behind my back on who would stay with Julia and when. They even decided to look after Gou if I wanted to stay the night with her but I told them it wouldn't be necessary right now. I was thankful though. I would not ask for help so they took the initiative for me. I really don't deserve the friends I have. After all I did to them in the past. They came back stronger whenever I pushed them away. Eventually I just stopped fighting against their will. It's Monday and I'm taking Gou home for the first time. Raul is staying with Julia tonight. I set Gou down in his mosey basket and move to walk away. Just my luck, he wakes up and starts screaming for a bottle. Ray and Emily had tagged along after seeing how tired I was. They told me to rest and not worry about Gou for a little while. He would not calm for Emily. Maybe Gou knew his mother wasn't here and craved to feel her skin against his own. In the end I took him to bed with me where he finally settled down. Looking down at my week old son unlocks doors in my memory. Mainly sensations I'd forgotten. Namingly the softness of my mother's skin. Hopefully I won't be playing two roles for long. On Julia's pillow sat her beyblade, Thunder Pegasus. The bitchip shone with a warm light that embraced both me and the infant in my arms. I realised then that it knew what was going on. Rolling over I rummage in my bedside cabinet in the middle draw. From it I remove Dranzer and place her between me and Gou. Her image immediately began glowing and the aura spreads to cover us. Gou whimpers a little at the new rush of warmth but he settles quickly, his chubby fingers around my fore finger. I'd be experiencing a lot of moments like this for a while.

* * *

That's the first chapter up and done. Number two should be along shortly. This was originally going to be a two chapter fic but I ended up getting more ideas.

If you are confused about how much time goes by, do not worry. I am doing this on purpose to make things short. I plan on chapter three being from Gou's POV (I know I'm telling you a chapter early but there'll be a reminder in chapter two.) Anyway, I'd be grateful for your views and opinions.

Shadow out.


	2. Growing Up

So here's the second chapter. A word of warning, there is some really weird stuff in this chapter.

If you would like a further explanation of it, please feel free to ask. This will be the longest chapter in the fic and number three is in development.

And away we go!

* * *

2

Growing Up

Five months have gone by since Gou was born. At Christmas he was spoiled rotten along with the other youngsters. Max and Salima were blessed with a baby girl in February a week after mine and Julia's first anniversary. Xion she was called. She was Max's duplicate from hair to toe and burly to boot. The kid had more than three meals a day. I had spent February tenth by Julia's side quietly. So hard to believe we had gotten married a year ago already. And fate had dealt us a cruel blow. The anniversary of my parents' death was approaching so I'll be off to Russia soon. Gou would be in Raul's care until my return. The lack of Julia's presence was weighing heavily on my shoulders. Gou was a quiet baby. He never cried much, only making sound when he was hungry or needed changing. The day before I leave for Russia is spent with Gou at the hospital. He needed to be weighed and have his blood tested to make sure he was healthy. I had Julia's beyblade with me today. Slowly I take the winged horse out of my pocket and set it beside Julia's pillow. "Look after her for me, Thunder Pegasus. I beg of you. I've failed to protect your mistress like I promised you so long ago. If anything else happens to her I fear something inside me might snap and I'll lose control. I'm going away tomorrow but I won't be long." The bitchip flashed golden yellow to show that the beast within it understood my plea. She and Julia were close, that much I knew. Ray brought Gou into the room catching me off guard and I had apparently been crying whilst beseeching Julia's bitbeast. "Hey old man. He's all clear and ready to go home when you are." "Thanks Ray. If all goes well I'll be back by this weekend." "Alright I understand. What will you tell Gou if he asks about your parents in the future?" "The truth. They're in heaven looking down on us. And if Gou asks where his mom is I don't know what I'll do Ray." "Just tell him she's sleeping very deeply. That should do the trick."

The rest of the day goes by quickly and I soon find myself at the airstrip waving goodbye to Gou and Raul. Taking a charted flight to Russia is suicide so I'm taking my private jet with Brian as my pilot alongside Ian. No doubt Tala had told them to keep me out of trouble. Having two close friends nearby eased my nerves as the jet started off down the runway. To pass the time I go to sleep for roughly six hours. We land at a private airstrip I own in Moscow not too far from the city. It was abandoned long ago so I brought the place back to life to serve mankind once again. Once the jet was safely inside the hangar I head into town with my two baby-sitters. Moscow sure hasn't changed much over six years. First we stop by a florist that my mom had apparently worked in before marrying father. The woman at the checkout hardly recognised me now I'm a full grown adult. She knows why I'm here, pulling out two specially made bouquets of flowers. She tries to cut me a discount but I revoke and leave a fair sized tip. This place didn't get much business nowadays. We got a cab to the local cemetery since it was too cold to walk. Locating the graves of my parents wasn't hard. The yard was old and decrepit now. Just one way for Voltaire to humiliate my parents. He added injury to insult by not having the Hiwatari name engraved on their stones. Susumu and Yuria. May they forever rest in peace. Brian and Ian had stayed outside by the gate out of respect for me. I hardly remember my parents and still I weep at their final resting place. I plan to have them moved and reburied in the near future with the respect they deserve. I didn't linger long, drying my eyes after five minutes of silent prayer.

We spent three days in Moscow visiting run down places that needed financial support that my company could give in return for their services. One of those places was the florist my mother cared about so much and apparently haunted but not in a bad way. Her spirit couldn't let the place go in the state it was in. With me behind it, she moved on to someplace else. Next I visit an orphanage where the unwanted abbey boys wound up. The government should be ashamed of themselves, leaving children to live in such squalor. Well that's about to change right now. Within a day the place was cleaner than the carers had ever seen it. Next the building needed repairing. Our stay was postponed by two days just getting around to other places and me adopting an abused husky by the name of Czar. He was a beautiful dog if you looked through the neglect he'd suffered. His fur was grey and white with streaks of black, eyes blue but not too piercing in appearance. I was able to hurry the quarantine procedure with a wad of cash that was snatched up immediately. We'd learned that Czar was great with kids after taking him to the orphanage. The youngsters were sad to see me go but I promised to return once Gou had grown up a bit. Hopefully by then they'll have loving homes and new lives to live. I call Raul before leaving the airstrip and apologised for the delay. He understood my reasons well enough. I wasn't avoiding Gou I just wanted to make the world a better place for people who weren't so lucky. Czar is settled by my side as the jet races down the old concrete road, tilting gently into an upward angle to leave Earth behind. Just like the last trip I took a six hour nap, only waking up when I felt a cold hand on my cheek. But nobody was there. Guess my parents are coming with me this time. I've heard that dogs can see what humans can't, and Czar is looking at something in front of me that he doesn't deem as a threat. Either way, he'll be a good friend for Gou as he grows up. And a companion for me too. The jet lands in the small hours of the morning and I can hardly stay awake.

A few days later I'm back at work, or should I say, working from home. I'd rather not take Gou to an office environment. It's too noisy and he'll never sleep. In two weeks Gou will be moved onto baby food. Hard to believe he's almost half a year old already. At least I can relax at home whilst doing my job. Mariah stops over with Tybault and damn is he getting big. He's not much older than Gou but twice the size at five months. Mariah says Tybault has inherited his dads' appetite. I always forget how much Tala can eat and I'm forever wondering where he puts it all. Same goes for Tyson. We might be adults now but he can still eat for the world. I'm told that Mariam will be with Julia tomorrow. Kenny calls, and guess what. Yeah you guessed right. Ming-Ming is pregnant. Oh happy days. A bunch of nieces and nephews to spoil rotten. My world just keeps getting better. (Hint the sarcasm in that sentence. I'll be broke before I reach thirty.) Raul comes home at around five in the evening and has brought Lindsay with him. Then he tells me they're getting married! Can you believe it? Of course I plan to support Raul. After all, he supported me last year. Really I'm happy for them. It wouldn't surprise me if Lindsay was already carrying Raul's child the way they go at it every few nights. Two weeks later my hunch was proven right. Raul flew off the wall when I told him I'd suspected Lindsay was already pregnant. Why do I get the feeling life is trying to distract me from my spouse who still hasn't woken up from a coma? But to be fair, I'm grateful. All these little things are keeping me sane enough to stay alive. I can't leave Gou alone in the modern world. It'd swallow him whole and twist his mind. Late one night I have Gou in my arms gulping down his beddy-bye bottle, a look of content in those crimson orbs that make life worth living somehow. As Gou sleeps I make a silent promise to always be there when he needs me.

Four more years have gone by and Gou is growing up fast. He's a cheeky boy and very bold. He'll stand up to people no matter how big they are. Heck he even challenges MY authority sometimes. But Gou is always looking out for his cousin Milio, Raul and Lindsay's son. He's just like his father from head to toe. Same personality traits too. As for the other kids, where do I begin? Tybault is a real bully, always picking on Gou and Xion. Makoto is his dad reincarnate, a bottomless stomach and cocky to boot. Like Gou, it takes a lot to frighten him. Rin is just like her dad, a lover of nature and thoughtful. But boy does her temper rise quickly. Xion takes more after Salima than Max when it comes to facial features but she's got his adorable freckles. She'd be a stocky girl in the future. Then there's Chihiro, the daughter of Kenny and Ming-Ming. Ming-Ming had hoped the girl would inherit her spunky personality but sadly she was a soft touch like Kenny. But Chihiro had her moments. So even at four to five years of age these kids are taking after us already. Though I don't remember Tala being much of a bully. Gou and Czar were inseparable. If you're wondering about Julia, she's still in a coma. The nurse says she's getting better every year but I can't possibly see what progress Julia has made other than making me suffer more. I haven't taken Gou to the hospital to see her. I don't want him to get upset. Like Ray suggested, I told Gou that his mom was sleeping very deeply when he asked me last month and it shut him up. But I don't know how long for. Soon he might ask when she'll wake up and I'm afraid I'll snap. For Christmas Gou has already told me what he wants. A brother or sister. Not a puppy like most children. But that's one present I can't give him. Sure I could adopt but would that make Julia happy? If she woke up and found a dozen kids alongside Gou she'd likely think I went on a boning spree and the kids all took after their mothers. Perhaps I'll talk to her about it. She can't answer verbally but a squeeze of the hand is all I need.

Gou attends school now with his cousins so I can start working at the Enterprise. In a few years I'll drop the bombshell on Gou that the company will be his one day if he wants it. For now I just want him to have fun and be a normal boy. Well rich normal more like. I'm attending a social function in a couple of nights' time and Gou's coming with me since the others are attending too. I don't trust governmental baby-sitters. Plus it'll give Gou experience in the business world that he'll need if he takes the company from me when I pass down the crown. The night soon arrives and in the late evening I'm helping Gou to get ready. I had a little suit made just for him to go with my own custom made suit. We're dressed more like well paid prosecutors. (I'm going to quote the Capcom game Miles Edgeworth Investigations as a reference to this.) Gou starts fidgeting as I straighten his cravat before attaching the gold/amethyst brooch. "There now all done. You're a chip off the old block, Gou." Said boy just frowns at my words. Gou is aware that his cousins will be there and he doesn't like dressing fancy in front of them. "But papa, I look like a snob." "Gou you will refrain from such phrasing of the upper class. If I took you to this function looking like a street kid we'd both be frowned upon. The others will be dressed smartly too now stop fussing with your cravat and get your coat." Was I too harsh? Gou stares at the floor for a few minutes knowing he'd done wrong. Yes I'm a strict father but in the right ways. Guess the famous Hiwatari scolding technique rubbed off on me more than I realised. Pulling Gou into my arms I rub his back being careful not to crease the dark mahogany blazer he's wearing. "Come on. Be a good boy and we'll take Czar to the park tomorrow. I know you don't like these meetings and neither do I but it's important to the company."

Gou didn't resist further, allowing me to help him with his matching coat. Gou's trousers were dark mahogany coloured too and he wore a dark blue waistcoat. Just for show there's a pocket watch chain attached to Gou's waistcoat that goes into his small pocket. Very few people realise that there really is a watch in his pocket. Gou waits inside while I get the car. For tonight I picked the Rolls Royce Phantom that's painted dark silver. It's stylish but not over the top. Lindsay is unwell so it's just Raul and Milio coming along with us. Normally he'd take a different car rather than have it be such a tight fit. We arrive at the venue some minutes late as is the Hiwatari fashion. People know this so they don't complain. As much as I dislike it, Gou is forbidden to hold anyone's hand during this function. If that happens he'll be seen as weak and unfit to be my heir. That's another reason Gou doesn't like these meetings. Girls have it easier only they cannot hold the hand of their father because it makes him look weak. Unfortunately that's the rich folk community for you. The others are already here, including Tyson. Granger late is not acceptable by the higher ups. Throughout this tale I forgot to mention Hiro. He has a son and a daughter. The boy is eight years old and just like Hiro from looks to personality and his name from what I remember is Lazlo. The girl is four years of age with bouncy brown curled hair and blue eyes for which she was named Cyan. Nobody knows where Hiro's wife is or if Cyan and Lazlo are fully related by blood. Either way, he's a single father just like me. Little Milio has his eyes on Cyan. Has done since they were crawling around together. Hiro is the only one to greet me without a smile but I know on the inside he's pleased to see Gou and I could make it given our family problems. Some of the other rich folks enjoy slandering my name, saying I was unable to protect my wife, that I'm not man enough to run such a reputable company. They can stick their slander where the sun doesn't shine. Because Gou will stand up for me. And I defend myself too so my son knows how it's done.

The night progresses well. Gou hardly leaves my side unless he sees Xion. I swear he's got a crush on her. She's in a pretty yellow dress that's not too bright. When addressing her I have to be regal about it, as if I'm speaking to a queen. Seriously, I hate being among these people. I'd rather be among the pen pushers who don't get paid enough for the work they do. Gou occasionally rebels against the elders here, taking Xion's hand whenever she gets scared. I back the elderly gents off saying that Gou is not showing weakness by defending his friend. In fact, he is portraying strength whilst standing up for the weak. No offense to little Xion. This only got me laughed at but one flash of my trusty eyes sent the whole room into silence. One man got into my face about it. He had a son too. Older and bigger than Gou, who he pushed heartlessly to the floor. If it wasn't against the rules to hit children I would've whacked that boy good. Xion knelt by Gou's side whilst I dealt with the angry father. "Oh look." He taunted openly. "Your little warrior has fallen. Just like his pathetic father who can't even protect his own lover." If Ray and Spencer had not held me back I would've knocked that man to the floor and smashed his face in. Gou hated it when I was angry, grabbing my legs tightly. I could see tears building in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, begging me to stop fighting. "I'm warning you, stay away from my son. If I catch your boy humiliating him again I can assure you that I'll be on your case. And for your information it was not MY fault Gou's mother is in hospital. It's the doctors who denied me access to her side when she needed my hand. Come on Gou, I've seen enough of these snobs for one night. You must be tired." "Papa?" It always amused Gou when I thought like him. I disregarded the class code as I carried Gou out of the room on my hip. The others were quick to follow suit.

Some odd weeks have gone by since that night. The others might not know it, but the events that transpired have scarred Gou deep inside. He cried for several nights about what happened. I get the feeling he's got an enemy already. I'd done research on the man I almost decked. Turns out he's a business tycoon here in Japan. Works in the weapons industry apparently. That would explain why he got so high and mighty with me. My company once specialised in military affairs until I took over and made it into something better for the people. Wars went downhill with the loss of a great weapons provider. Let that be a lesson to mankind. Don't rely on weapons. But then the power hungry fools who rule these countries found other ways to get their destructive life taking machines. In a way, I had fought a war of my own with Tyson and our team. A war to save this world that went majorly unnoticed by the public. If I could rule the world and make it a better place I would. Crime would be stamped out; people who live in run down countries would get everything they needed. And there would be no more fighting. I'd also try to find a replacement for fossil fuels. In fact, that's our biggest project. We do not test things on animals. As a lover of creatures big and small I made it my company's number one policy. My assets over in Russia are doing well. I keep in touch with the florist and orphanage every month. Most of the abbey boys have moved on just like I hoped they would. Only a few remained now. Maybe, just maybe I'll adopt one of them. Gou has expressed a greater desire for a little sister but I'm sure I can sway him my way. Tomorrow I'll go to the hospital and see what Julia thinks. Her bitbeast has remained at her side ever since I put it there. The nurse understands and promised to not let anybody but family touch that beyblade. Gou wants to come with me but I plainly tell him no. It's for his own good right now. He'll thank me for it in later years.

The next day I visit the hospital. Raul convinced me to let Gou tag along but he still isn't allowed to see Julia. Cruel I know but I just don't want my son to suffer the pain I do each time I stand by that accursed bed. Stepping into Julia's room I see the nurse who has been treating her for the last five years. She greets me with a smile and respectfully leaves the room. Sitting by the bed I take Julia's hand gently in my own larger ones. "Hey Honey." The words were hushed but the twitching of ginger eyebrows told me I could be heard. "Gou's getting real big now. I wish you could see him. I've come across a bump in our road. Gou wants a sibling but at current we together cannot grant his wish. I want Gou to be happy as we wait for you to come home so I've come to ask for your permission…for me to adopt a child to fulfil Gou's Christmas wish." I waited silently for Julia's hand to twitch. Normally she'd reply right away. Gentle means yes, hard means no. I was about to give up hope when I found my fingers were trapped but not tightly. Looking back I see Julia's fingers twitching softly around my hand. I could also see a very faint smile gracing her pale lips. "Rest now. Hilary will be by later to stay with you tonight. Our friends have been ever so supportive towards me and Gou. I'll be back in a few days I promise. Until then, get better my sweet. I'm missing you more each day." The muscles in Julia's hands relax, allowing me to reclaim my hand. I go to the waiting room and give Gou the good news. Of course he gets all ecstatic and bounces around for a few minutes before I'm able to take him home to prepare for a long trip. Czar will be going with us. Since the remaining abbey boys are older than Gou he'll have to make do with an older brother. I'm sure I can find a young girl to satisfy his demands. Before leaving for the airstrip I brief the orphanage about our visit and ask them to prepare some of the children by tomorrow. It's late afternoon now so we'll reach Russia by tonight.

As expected, Gou couldn't sit still for six hours until he wore himself out. Czar had taken naps between play sessions with Gou. I took the time to read him a book and play snap. Gou is also very good at chess for his age. We played five rounds and I only won one. Outsmarted by my own kid, fancy that. Just like every other time I came to Russia, Brian and Ian were with me as pilots and baby-sitters. Looking at the calendar on my iPad I notice that our arrival was well timed. The anniversary of my parents' death is upon me again. First we go to my vacation house near Red Square for the night. I had to carry Gou to and from the cab we called. Staff bustled around the manor busily, preparing everything we'll need during our stay. Gou woke me the next morning by bouncing on my bed excitedly. Playfully pushing my son aside I get out of bed half naked despite the cold. First we would go to the graveyard where my mother and father were re-buried together with a more respectable gravestone. Some years back I had Voltaire buried with no name in the same yard he'd put my parents in. All his tombstone said was "Here lies a man who tried to conquer the world in all the wrong ways. An abuser of children and animals alike he does not deserve to be named." Such a loving grandson aren't I? The florist had once again prepared special bouquets. She also told me that my mothers' spirit had come back and this time she wasn't alone. No trouble was being caused so I had no worries about these spirits being evil. But first, these flowers won't place themselves at their respective destination. Gou's eyes are wide with awe as we step into a large marble crypt inlaid with the finest gold. "Papa where are we? Does a famous person live here?" "Do you consider my parents famous for bringing me into this world?" "Grandma and Grandpa live here?" "No, Gou. Like I said, they passed away long ago. This is where they're resting for eternity. Come. They're close now, keep up." Gou did as he was told, latching onto my large black trench coat. I can hear his teeth chattering all the way.

Soon Gou and I stood in a grand chamber and in the middle were two marble coffins. Gou stood on the stone steps to get a better look. "Well Gou, here we are. This is your Grandma Yulia, and Grandpa Susumu. They…lost their lives trying to protect me from your great grandfather. He was an evil man but don't fret. He can't hurt us now." "Did he pass away too papa?" "More he was punished for his crimes. People like him are sentenced to death by the law. That old man got what he deserved. Many young boys your age and older died because of his tyranny. Here, place this on Grandma's grave." I gave Gou the pink and yellow bouquet of mixed flowers and lifted him higher to reach the grave properly. So far I've managed to keep my eyes dry but I can't say how much longer I'll be able to fight the tears. Upon my father's coffin I place a bunch of red and blue flowers varying from roses to geraniums. He and mother both loved roses. "Come on, we have to let them rest in peace now until next year." "Is this where you came papa? Uncle Raul said this time of year was important to you." "Yes Gou. I usually come alone because I don't want my friends to see me break. But you had the right to be here. And you've given me the courage I needed to not cry this year. Gou, you have no idea how strong you make your papa. I could fight the world if you were there by my side." Telling Gou how proud I was seemed to hit his weak spot and soon he was weeping in my arms. For a child it's quite understandable. Gou dries his eyes and we leave the crypt smiling. I close the solid gold door and lock it securely. Brian and Ian had waited for us outside. Gou told them they're mad for standing around in the cold but we're used to it having been born and raised here. On the way back to the florist Gou mocked Ian and Brian. Mainly Ian because he was still so short. It's fun to watch Gou picking on somebody much older than him.

Why are we going back to the florist you ask? The kind lady who runs the place said my father had left things for me before his death. She's getting on in years but her daughter is on hand to help. She's a sweet girl and I'll be honest I'm very fond of her. We're greeted by warmth and a friendly smile by the florist. I'm told that the spirits had been active during my absence. They were in the back so I went to investigate. I find two floating orbs of light in the kitchen. One blue and the other purple. They dart past me so I give chase, asking Ian and Brian to watch Gou while I'm hunting down two things only I can see. Maybe it's because of the feather Dranzer gave to save my life so many years ago. It still remains in my body now. The wound her feather healed is marked by the image of a red feather. Most people would mistake it for a tattoo and Gou has on multiple occasions. The orbs lead me to the remains of a house that had been burned. I feel a sense of nostalgia whilst stepping inside. To my dismay the orbs go upstairs. Surprisingly the charred wood holds my weight fully. It must've been well carved to survive weather and fire. Stepping into a large room I find my quarry hovering over the remnants of a big child's bed. The orbs turn into figures now. The purple transforms into a golden haired amethyst eyed woman and its blue partner morphed into that of a man identical to me. My suspicions are cleared. They indicate for me to look under the bed and I do so wearily. Between the bed and the floor there was a box. This area was untouched by the fire. Without being told I open the box to find a plush blue fox untouched by age. Looking at this toy brings forth a memory. That of my third birthday. The voices echo in my head, bouncing around like rubber balls against walls. Tovarich was the fox's name. I find myself cuddling it tightly until I realised how childish I was being. The ghosts of my parents fade now their task is complete. Next I feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I can hear my mother telling me to be brave. I'm a big boy now and I shouldn't be crying like this. Hell if Gou could see me now he'd be in tears too.

I tuck Tovarich the Fox into my coat pocket and wipe away any remaining tears. Thankfully nobody had watched me enter the house. In fact, the street is practically dead; it's like a ghost town here. Everyone is happy to see me back safe and Gou immediately clutches my left leg. "Papa where'd you run off to? I was worried you'd never come back." I ruffle Gou's messy dual coloured hair and kneel in front of him. "Sorry Gou. Grandma and Grandpa led me home for the last time. It's there that I was reunited with an old friend I'd like you to meet." Gou's eyes were like saucers when he saw the plush toy coming out of my pocket. The florist was shocked to see it alive. "That fox…it can't be Tovarich." "Yeah yes it is. The fire left him alone. I'd forgotten all about this little guy. How do you know him?" "I was with your parents the day they purchased that toy for you. Your father was a wonderful toy maker and his firm made the most wonderful plush dolls. Darya sweetie come here a minute!" Called girl came running and almost tripped over her own two feet. "You called mother?" "Yes dear. Fetch those boxes your uncle Susumu left here for Kai to collect." "Yes mother. I'll just be a minute." Now I'm confused. My father left something for me? I distract myself by handing Gou the plush toy that was once mine. "You take good care of Tovarich, Gou. Do you know what Tovarich means?" "No papa. Is it a Russian word?" "Yes. I never came across it often. It means either "Friend" or "Soldier" in English. I'm not entirely certain. But he'll look after you if you take good care of him. Be sure to brush him daily." "I will papa. Thank you." The florist smiles widely as Gou snuggles up to my chest to hide his tears. "Like father like son. You were a very shy child, Kai. I'll never forget the times I accidentally made you cry. Your father would always clap you on the back and say; "Keep a stiff upper lip, little soldier. Papa's here."

I don't remember much about my father. I'm touched to know he loved me so dearly. Just like I do for my own son. Darya returns with five boxes in her arms and they're fairly sized. Each one would stand up to my knees if put down vertically. The boxes are also coloured differently. There's red, blue, green, white and purple. "Here you go Kai. We've taken good care of theses boxes but their contents to us are a mystery. I'm guessing the red one is for you directly. It has your name on it." I take the red box and set it on the counter. Upon opening the box my eyes are wide with shock. Inside was a plush doll of Dranzer. The resemblance is amazing. She's crafted to have moving body parts too which adds to my amazement. Looking closer I could've sworn she blinked at me. "D-Did this doll just blink?" Lifting the plush Dranzer out of her box I find a letter from my father saying that this was no ordinary toy. Inside it lives a part of Dranzer's spirit so I should expect some movement. There's also a fact sheet about Dranzer. I often forget she's a god of the four directions. Red Phoenix. Blue Dragon. White Tiger. Black Tortoise. Three of the remaining boxes are addressed to the masters of said entities. The last is addressed to Gou as my first born heir. "Well Gou." I say whilst crouching beside my son. "Aren't you going to open your gift from Grandpa?" "Shouldn't I wait until my birthday papa?" "Don't be silly. I opened my present before my birthday. Go on, open it." After I gave him a little nudge, Gou opened the purple box. Inside was a plush toy unlike my own. It looks like a cross between Dranzer and a horse. Maybe father knew I'd marry a woman who owned a Pegasus bitbeast one day. In fact, the horse part looks just like Julia's bitbeast. "Morgana, my father wasn't a Psychic was he?" "I'm not sure dear. Why what's wrong?" "The doll he left for Gou is a mixture of my Dranzer and Julia's Thunder Pegasus. Wait a minute. They're both female so how on Earth would? Never mind. I'll give myself a headache thinking about it."

There's a letter inside Gou's box too but he's too young to understand its contents. I would've taken a peek into the last three boxes if a bang hadn't cut me off. It came from the back room along with someone calling "Mother, I'm home." Morgana looks somewhat nervous all of a sudden. A figure clad in black stepped into the shop. I'd age them to be around twenty five years old given they're half a head shorter than me. A ragged cloak covers their face but I catch a glimpse of amethyst eyes. Morgana greets this person with a hug. "Zephyr your arrival is most impeccable." "Big words mother. Slow down, what's going on? Who are these people?" "Zephyr, there's something I need to tell you that I should've said long ago. I…I'm not your mother." I keep my eyes on Zephyr, unable to read his intentions. He seems to be in shock. "What are you talking about? You've raised me since birth. How can you not be?" "We look nothing alike, Zephyr. And my husband did not have hair of brilliant gold or eyes of amethyst." Morgana's words struck something in my head. Suddenly I remember being told at the age of one that mother was pregnant but later in the year she and father came home empty handed. They told me the baby had died. Morgana knows she's triggered my memory just by how blank my expression is. "The baby never died…did it Morgana?" "Kai please. It was a choice your parents made to ensure that one of you survived. Giving up they're youngest son was hard. Zephyr was just a week old when your mother and father came to me for help. Yulia was a very dear friend of mine and I could not refuse her plea. Susumu, your father, knew that Voltaire would get his hands on you eventually. He couldn't bear to lose both his sons. Neither could Yulia." "Then I have no reason to really be angry with you. However you could have told me sooner." "There's a catch. Susumu made me promise not to say a word until you were both ready. You and Zephyr have both been dealt cruel hands by fate."

Morgana is beginning to confuse me but I understand her words. Father could be cryptic at times. And now was one of them. In light of the situation Zephyr removes his hood. He has long hair of golden blonde and eyes of entrancing amethyst…just like mother. Yet I see traces of crimson, black and grey amongst Zephyr's features. He's handsome too but more in a cute way. Lucky git got mother's face. But I'm not complaining. I'm the real handsome one. On Zephyr's shoulder is a silver Phoenix much like Dranzer. Guess father left him a toy too. What we all believe to be a doll surprises us by moving on its own! "Gyaah! What the heck?! That thing just moved!" Trust Brian to say something like that so I thwack him over the head. "That is no doll, Brian. It's a live bitbeast whose power has not been awoken fully. My guess would be that father placed the bitchip inside the toy and the spirit within that chip took over and became real." Zephyr gave a nod to my explanation, telling me just how on the mark this theory was. "Drinzer belonged to mother. She's protected me since I was a child." Given how coarse Zephyr's voice is I wager he doesn't talk much. "Although not at her full glory, Drinzer still has the powers she was born with. You saw the spheres didn't you? Just like I can." "You mean the spirits of our parents? Yeah what of it?" Zephyr's features turn sharp, showing more of father's looks. "We can see them because Drinzer and Dranzer shared some of their power with us when parting with a feather." To prove this point Zephyr lifted his shirt to reveal a long silver feather running down his ribs. Drinzer must've given one of her flying feathers to heal a wound that big. In turn I unveil the smaller red feather on the back of my left shoulder. "You mean this, Zephyr? How'd you know about this wound? Only me, Dranzer, Voltaire and Boris should know it exists." "Our Phoenixes are sisters, Kai. They have contact regardless of distance. For years Drinzer has told me I have a brother but I never believed her. Now I see she's right."

Gou is having a hard time following everything that's being said and I can't blame him. I'm struggling too but I know mother and father had their reasons to keep me and Zephyr apart for so long. But I wonder. Would Zephyr come with us to Japan? Or is he still tied to Morgana's apron strings? The cold chill Zephyr sends down my spine with those eyes tells me to watch my train of thought or something bad will happen. Behind his back I see the hilt of a sword so it would be wise to not push my luck. "Zephyr." Said man turns now to Morgana. Her face looks much older now a burden has left those old shoulders. "I want you to go with Kai. You've got twenty five years of life to catch up on. And I'm sure Gou would just love another uncle." "But what about you and Darya? I can't just leave you to struggle." "It's alright, Zephyr. Kai's company has been supporting us for a while. We'll be okay. If anything bad happens you'll be informed." Now we're seeing another side to my long lost brother. He's mellowed out and bears a caring expression on his face. It's clear he cares dearly for this family. Something tells me he's lost somebody close to him in the past. Morgana takes Zephyr into the back giving Darya time to confess. "Zephyr lost his fiancée some years ago. Not too long after your wife fell into that dreamless sleep. They had a daughter but she was kidnapped and slain. Zephyr made sure those men paid by price of their lives. We…almost lost him. I have doubts that he'll actually find another lover. But just maybe you could give him one more chance." "I guess he made attempts at his own existence. The thought of doing such a thing has never crossed my mind because I have an anchor keeping me here." I look down to Gou as he cuddles the plush doll from father. There's a look of displeasure on its face from being hugged so much. Looking at the time I see we need to go. "Darya, we'll be back later for Zephyr." "Alright. I'll hold on to the other boxes for you Kai."

Our journey to the orphanage didn't take long. We arrived within ten minutes tops. The women in charge are happy to see us again and Gou stands bravely by my side. I introduce him briefly as we're led inside to where the selected children are waiting for us. In the room we enter I see ten boys and ten girls all of varying ages. "Well Gou, I'll let you pick your sister." "Really papa?" "Yeah. And be nice. No doubt the girls are all quite shy of strangers. I'll take a look at the boys." Once the children were lined up Gou and I got started. As I predicted, the boys were all older than Gou by no more than two years. One lad in particular caught my attention. He had bushy, and I mean REALLY bushy, hair coloured sandy brown and frightened grey eyes. He's of moderate build but I can see bones showing through his shirt. Leon is his name. Those spiky locks make him look like a lion. I'm warned that Leon is very timid and may fight me if I try to touch him. I reach out a hand and Leon's shy attitude faded right away. Now he's giving me a look of pure hatred, daring me to make a move. "Now, now Leon I'm not going to hurt you." The next thing I know there's a fist swung at my face. My reflexes allow me to grab Leon's wrists before he could land a blow. Now he squirmed to get free. I wasn't holding him too tightly, just enough so he couldn't wriggle loose. My next move is to hold Leon close despite how much he struggled. I can feel something wet on my abs so I figure Leon is now shedding tears of both fear and sadness. The staff do not move since I am not using excessive force against this fiery child. "Calm down. You're safe now. Nobody is going to hurt you." My soothing works to some extent as Leon stops struggling to get away. Instead, he lets his arms drop to his sides. "I know it must've been very hard for you Leon. But I promise to take good care of you. If you'll come with me and my son back to our home in Japan." "Ja-pan?" "That's right. It's a country some distance from here. I'm sure you'll like it there." By the looks of things Leon doesn't have any strong ties in Russia.

Turning around I see Gou is having a field day with the girls. His good looks has them blushing and behaving more shy than usual. He's focusing on one girl in particular. She has short silver hair and apple green eyes much like Julia's. Her clothes aren't picture perfect but I can change that. I'm told that the girl has no possessions and that she was found on the streets a few weeks ago. Nobody knows how long she was out there but to survive what could possibly be three years out on the cold streets of Russia she's one tough kid. Gou is very gentle with this girl. I can tell he likes her very much. I do too. I soon discover that Leon had followed me over to one of the Matrons. He's apparently taken quite a shine to me. Gou comes over with the little girl he was so focused on and she cowers behind him. "Papa, she doesn't have name. Can we give her one?" Gou's eyes are sparkling like gems so I give him a nod of approval. The staff confirm that this child has never been shown to be named. All they have is her date of birth. A kind citizen had found it with the girl. The birth certificate was torn at the top where a name should be and the name of her parents was missing too. "She's your sister so I'll let you decide." "Hm. Papa, what colour is her hair?" "Her hair? It's a very pale shade of greyish blue called silver. Why ask?" "Silver. That's her new name." "Sil-ver?" "Yeah you're getting it. Is that okay papa?" "I think it's a beautiful name. Okay then. Matron, we'll take Silver and Leon." The woman nodded and took us to another room. No doubt to fill in some paperwork. I felt sorry for the other kids, asking Matron for profiles on them and explained that some of my friends might like to adopt those children and give them a second chance. She see's my point and photocopies all the profiles I had requested and tucked them neatly into separate folders. Turns out that Leon is seven years old. He's nervous of Gou but that should change soon.

Having adopted Leon and Silver it was time to get them their passports and some new clothes. I won't have Silver going around in the state she's in. No offense to the staff at all. They've probably given Silver new clothes but she has refused to wear them. We stop by the florist and Darya took Silver to change into some temporary clothes so that I wouldn't get funny looks. Leon's not too bad. There are only a few holes and scuffs in his clothes. Zephyr is busy packing his things according to Morgana. She'd gotten her point across to him that our parents would want to be together now rather than never. Darya returns with Silver within a few minutes dressed appropriately for the weather. Gou and I thank Darya before taking Silver and Leon to get their new stuff. Of course I spoil Gou too otherwise it wouldn't be fair. These kids will be treated equally. Both Leon and Silver are a bit stubborn about wearing new clothing but I manage to win them over eventually. Leon is fond of browns and oranges whilst Silver likes pale colours. Gou is like me. Dark colours or black. Red and blue too of course. After a few hours the kids are all exhausted so I take them to my manor before collecting Zephyr and the remaining three boxes. Morgana hands me an address before I leave. It seems to be a warehouse that is no longer used. I take Zephyr with me to have a gander at the place. The doors are rusted but still work perfectly fine. The interior isn't dusty like we expected. It was the opposite. Somebody is keeping this place clean and we soon discover why. Boxes filled with toys line the walls and shelves. Most are beyblades and stuffed toys. However these are no ordinary dolls. They all look like bitbeasts I've encountered over the years. Each one has a small part of the beast it resembles inside. Others are lifeless with necklaces. Two in particular get my attention. A grey lion and a light purple sugar glider. Zephyr was antsy in this warehouse with all the dolls looking at us. I too am unnerved so I take the lion and sugar glider in my arms before leaving. Notes are with each doll which is no surprise.

A few days go by after I adopted Silver and Leon. It took about two days to get them their passports. I had taken a couple of trips back to the warehouse where my fathers' craftsmanship is stored. I took some notes out of a desk that seemed to involve how to bring these toys to life. My father was into some seriously weird stuff. On the off chance that Leon and Silver picked up an interest in beyblading I took a blade for both of them. Silver's was speed based and Leon's prioritised power. Gou would get Dranzer from me once he's ready. On the fifth day it's time to go home. Leon and Silver aren't too enthusiastic about leaving Russia behind but they'll come around in time. We're seen off by Morgana, Darya and a few of the Matrons from the orphanage. I literally had to push Zephyr into the jet with Brian's help. He really didn't want to leave the only family he'd ever known. I dread to think how the others will react to his sense of style. And Drinzer. Boy are they going to be shocked. From the corner of my eye I see Zephyr gripping the arms of his chair. Perhaps he doesn't like flying. Leon, Gou and Silver are fast asleep. They were all up late last night due to various reasons. Czar has taken well to our new family members. He'll never let any harm come to them I just know it. Some odd hours later the jet lands in Japan. I had informed Raul we were coming back and he'd sent a butler with a limo to collect us from the airstrip. Gotta love my little brother-in-law sometimes. He'd even sent along some snacks Milio had helped him make. We arrive home close to midnight so I put the kids to bed without waking Raul, Lindsay and Milio. Gou's bed is big enough to fit him Leon and Silver in so it saves me giving them separate rooms for now. Zephyr has been hiding his face under that cloak since we touched down but I won't pressure him to come out of hiding. He must be nervous.

Some odd weeks have gone by since we arrived home. Everyone had taken well to Zephyr, Silver and Leon. Silver was very close to Gou now. She's like his second shadow. Come November I'll start teaching Gou the basics of beyblading. To be fair I won't use Dranzer. Zephyr had found work with the police force. Turns out he was a cop back over in Russia so his files were transferred to the local precinct. He still doesn't speak much and has no apparent interest in making friends. Tyson, Max and Ray had been quite surprised to find they had gifts from my dead father and more bewildered at how much these dolls looked like our bitbeasts. During a visit to Tala and Mariah's house I discover she's pregnant again. The baby is due next March they were told. Over the weeks, my friends all adopted a child from the orphanage in Russia. The adopted children were quickly replaced however as a massive fire had broken out and left a lot of kids orphaned. I had flown over during that period to lend the much needed support to both staff and child. Gou had stayed home due to school. His grades are pretty good for a boy of five. Every few weeks the boy from the function gives him grief. He attends an all boys' school where a lot of rich boys go. Damien is his name. He's every bit the devil his name depicts. The boys he's friends with are no better. A lot of kids at the regular school Gou attends are jealous that he arrives and goes home in such fancy cars. The girls will soon be swooning over him once he reaches his teens. And he'll have enemies of course. Gou comes out of school one evening looking glum. That's not like him. Before Leon has chance to get close, somebody pushes Gou to the floor. Bigger boys as usual. Leon didn't interact with Gou very often but he couldn't stand watching him be pushed around. I run to Gou's side and check if he's hurt. All I find are some scrapes and bruises. "Oops, I'm so sorry about that." The sarcasm in the boys' voice said otherwise, snapping my last nerve.

The kids back off when I stand at my full height, anger burning in my crimson eyes. The staff knew well not to cross me so it's about time these kids learned their place. The parents of the boys come running to face up to me. "You leave our boys alone you fiend!" "Oh so now I'm the bad guy huh?! Perhaps if those brats of yours left my son alone I wouldn't be so furious! They had no reason to push Gou to the ground. On second thoughts, they did it to make themselves feel better! I know how bullies work. I was one for a time. Gou has done nothing to hurt anybody. He just wants to go home and get on with his homework." "Tough talk coming from you! I've heard you're quite the coward!" "You'll regret those words one day. You all seem to forget just how powerful a person I am. I could have you all fired with the flick of a wrist. Oh what a coincidence. You all work for me. If I were you I wouldn't look forward to your next salary review. Come on Gou. Let's go home and get you cleaned up." Leon helps Gou onto his feet and follows me to the deep teal Bentley Continental SS. Those boys will get what comes to them in due time. Before heading home we collect Silver from Pre School. She's worried about Gou's mood too. Gou went straight to his room as soon as I shut the engine down. Something is really wrong with him tonight. He has his share of being bullied, mainly because his mom isn't here. And I'll bet that what he's upset about. Leaving Leon and Silver to Lindsay I go to my son's room and find him crying. Since coming back from Russia Gou has toughened up some. This is the first time he's cried for weeks. Without being asked Gou tells me what happened whilst I comfort him. He knows by now not to ask to see his mother. Leon and Silver come to Gou's side once they had changed, giving him the love he needs right now. All I can do is pray Julia will wake up soon. If she doesn't, we'll be crushed. Especially Gou, who has never met her.

Today is Gou's tenth birthday. He's tall for his age, standing up to my fourth set of ribs. The years haven't exactly been kind to us but we're coping. Julia still won't come out of that coma and I'm starting to fear she'll never wake up. Year by year I'm becoming more unstable. I need Julia by my side. But I have to stay strong for the family still with me. Gou isn't bullied so much by the lower class boys anymore. It's mainly Damien and his band of little thugs that do the hurting. Leon and Silver are now full members of the family and will hardly stray from my side although Leon is now twelve years old. Silver's still more for Gou than me but so long as they're happy. Gou is being spoilt more than usual this year. I've given him everything he's ever wanted so far. Siblings, beyblade lessons, toys, a horse, various other pets and the list goes on. His tastes aren't refined yet but they will be in a few years. The other kids are turning out fine too. Xion is still stocky for a girl. Makoto remains a bottomless pit, Rin is becoming more athletic, Tybault can't stop being a bully, Chihiro has developed a love for beyblade science, Milio is dreaming of being a jockey when he grows up no thanks to Raul taking him to the track last year, Cyan is ever shy and lady-like and Lazlo seeks to follow his dads' footsteps. Tala and Mariah have had two more children. There's little Mikuru Ivanov. She's Mariah's twin. She was born four years ago. And then young Raziel Ivanov. This wily rascal is two years old with Tala's hair and Mariah's eyes. Brian, Ian and Spencer brought their kids to my attention at Gou's fifth birthday party. They all had sons who were a chip off the old block and the same age as Gou. There's Nevan Papov, Ronar Petrov and Topher Kuznetskov. Ronar is the tallest and Nevan is the shortest. What can I say, like father like son. They're set to be the next Blitzkrieg Boys in a few years time. Gou, Rin, Makoto, Xion and Chihiro will be the junior BladeBreakers. None of us can wait for the next three years to fly. Well, I can because that's three more years without Julia at my side.

It's a Saturday so Gou gets to sleep in late. Sadly I have to work but I've got half a day so that's fine. Raul and a few others are decorating a room for Gou's birthday party while Ray is keeping Gou distracted. Morgana and Darya have come over from Russia for a visit before Christmas. I know Zephyr has missed them. Teams are coming in from all over the world to this party. Only the ones I know however. The White Tigers stop by my office in regards to funding for a wildlife protection project. I hear them out and agree to their plight. None of us can believe ten years have gone by so quickly. At midday Gou is brought to visit the Enterprise and see what will be his in time. To put Gou's reaction bluntly, he was overwhelmed. We go home together and at four in the evening the party starts. Seeing so many of his friends together makes Gou so happy he starts crying. It's his party and he can cry if he wants to. (Sorry, couldn't help but quote that song.) Gou spends half of the evening admiring all his new toys and the rest on my lap after running around so much. The party ends at around eight thirty so the kids are all tucked into a bed for the night. Gou slowly wakes up as I set him down onto the cold sheets. "Papa?" "Hey little soldier. It's time for bed now. Tell you what, we'll go out tomorrow and have fun. Just me and you this time. How does that sound?" "But where will we go?" "Don't you want to see the last present papa has for you?" "There's more?" "Only one more. I know how upset you've been since Prince went away." Yeah the horse I bought for Gou contracted a disease and passed away right in front of him. It was horrible. Gou knows where I'm taking things and his eyes light up but sleep is quick to claim him. I sit on the bed watching my son sleep for a little while. The promise I made all those years ago has held firm and I don't plan on breaking it just yet. I retire close to midnight, praying things would get better soon.

* * *

And there you have it folks. Like I mentioned last chapter, chapter three will be in Gou's POV. It might take a few days to complete.

I know I didn't really spend much time with Gou at the age of ten but I'll make up for that in the remaining two chapters which will both be told from his eyes. This fic may get a sad ending unlike any others I have wrote that I've actually completed.

Well I'll catch you all later. Kai's eyeing me up with that sword again for making him suffer so much. Gotta fly!


	3. Together at Last

So here we are, chapter three. Instead of the planned four chapters, this fic will likely go an extra two to three depending on how wild my inspiration runs. From this point, the story is told through Gou's eyes.

On with ya now, git a readin' lil' doggies!

* * *

3

Together at Last

It's been three years since that huge birthday bash. I hate it when papa spoils me like that. I'm guessing you're all confused as to who I am right? It's me, Gou! Silly things I thought you'd been told I was taking over the story? No matter. I'm thirteen now and my papa is starting to look small. I should probably fill you in on the three years you've missed. Well me, Xion, Makoto, Rin and Chihiro are following in the footsteps of our fathers and have become the Junior BladeBreakers. Our team has a different name though. We're The Guardians. Probably coz somebody will try taking over the world again. Papa has been training me to bey since I was five. Now Dranzer and I are a perfect match for each other. Before any battles go down I should warn you, beyblading has changed. Anybody who controls a bitbeast can use magic if they've bonded well enough with their bit. The magic gained is based on what element the bitbeast is. Dranzer is fire, so I can throw balls of flames at my opponents. Rules have been made since this development. In fact I was the one who founded this new technique. By accident. And nobody got hurt. Papa still won't let me see mother. He says that it'll only hurt me if I see her in the state she's currently in but what if she never wakes up? I know now that my mother has been in a coma since I was born. At first I hated myself, believing it was my fault she's stuck in that hospital. But papa reassured me that it was the doctors who caused that coma, not my birth. Just as papa predicted, I'm popular with the ladies thanks to the good looks he passed onto me. Unlike other boys my age, I've already got well developed upper body muscles. From what I know, papa was buff at the age of thirteen too. For the last two years I've been working out to keep in shape.

So, today is Monday and we're going back to school after the Christmas holidays. The school we go to doesn't have a uniform so I dress casually in semi-tight black jeans, skin tight dark purple tank top; a long short sleeved dark blue matrix jacket and snazzy black/red converse. I've taken to wearing royal blue face paint too just like papa once did only I prefer having two large shark fins, one under each eye accentuating them. My dual grey/black hair is just like papa's. Spiky at the front flat in the back whilst reaching between my shoulders. Oh and I can't forget that awesome scarf papa passed down to me. Checking myself over in the mirror I make sure I'm looking dandy and insanely attractive. Heading downstairs I find papa in the dining room reading a paper whilst he waited for breakfast. You're probably thinking I'm such a baby, calling him papa all the time. I only say that at home. Anywhere else it's either father or dad. Just before papa can grab his coffee cup I snap my arms around him and by god did he jump. "You're getting sloppy papa. I thought you'd be at work?" Papa's not angry at my behaviour. He's used to it by now. I've gotten so used to not seeing him at the table I just couldn't resist hugging him. Papa runs one of his hands through my hair and nuzzles his face against mine. "Morning son. I'm working a half day today. You're looking extremely dandy this morning. Not trying to woo somebody are you?" "Papa, I'm not old enough for that mushy stuff yet. I just wanted to give the girls another reason to swoon over me." Papa gives a faint laugh and pats my cheek. "As if they need one." I know papa's trying to joke around with me but I'm really hungry. I sit by him at the side of the table since nobody is allowed to take mother's seat. My breakfast is soon delivered and I waste no time tucking in. Without forgetting my manners of course.

After breakfast it's time to go to school. I cycle there every morning unless it's either raining or snowy. My bike is just your average BMX in black with red claw marks. Slipping a pair of black fingerless gloves on my hands I get ready to go when papa comes outside. "Hey sport, sure you don't want a lift?" "I'll be fine papa. Besides, I'm meeting with the others today. See ya later then." "Alright." Papa sighs so I figure he wanted to spend a bit more time with me. We don't see each other much now. I'm grown up so papa is working harder. He doesn't usually come home until close to midnight. As I mount my bike an idea comes to mind. "Hey papa. If you're free we could always go riding at the weekend. Just us." I receive a smile before the door closes. I can't help but feel I just upset papa by declining his offer. With a grunt of effort I race off to the meeting point. Me and the guys always meet up outside our favourite shop before school. It's situated halfway between home and hell. Partial heaven if you look like an Angel sent from above. As usual I arrive first so now I'm playing the waiting game. The first person to meet with me is Rin. Now I'm not gonna deny it. She's a pretty girl with those gold eyes and long black hair tied just like Uncle Ray's but I just can't bring myself to be attracted to her. Rin is often a quiet girl and very thoughtful. She never really knows what to buy me for my birthday though. Rich boys are hard to buy for. Like they say, it's the quiet ones who have the worst bite and Rin is no exception. "Hey Gou. I see you've won again." There's a slight laugh in Rin's odd accent which makes me smile. "Rin, I'll always be the winner. You should know that by now. Makoto will probably arrive last as usual." Rin and I both laugh. Makoto is well known for being late. Just like his dad was. To our surprise, he's the third to arrive. Upon his head sits that detestable hat. His dark blue hair is tied into a low ponytail, allowing his brown eyes to show clearly. I've never liked Makoto much. He's always bragging and whining. And he's unfit. But as a beyblader, he's strong.

He's Dragoon's master now. Rin controls Driger with frightening efficiency. There's a local tournament in a few weeks and we'll be going as the defending champs. At current, Makoto hasn't beaten me once. He's come close several times. "Hey guys. Where's Xion?" Rin and I both shrug our shoulders. It's not like Xion to be late. Did I forget to mention that Makoto has a thing for Rin? I'm pretty sure she doesn't know. Rin can be quite dense sometimes just like her mom. Chihiro gets here next. She's our technician and researcher. She's cute, but more in a little girl way. Chihiro is rather clumsy. Her spiky brown hair reaches her lower back and she hides hazel eyes behind well suited designer glasses. She's confused about Xion's lack of presence, pulling out her laptop. Like father like daughter, Chihiro got her bitbeast stuck in a computer and he just loves solitaire. We've seen a picture of him and I have to say he's a pretty awesome bitbeast. Ventus is an ice based deer with nasty looking antlers. His coat is pale blue and gold. I stop thinking about Ventus when our missing defence mistress finally arrives, her golden blonde hair shifting like a three dimensional flag. Whenever I looked at Xion my heart would miss a beat or leap for the heavens. Her sapphire blue eyes have always been able to trap me. It's why I've never fought her because I just know those beautiful eyes will distract me. Xion's quite beefy for a girl. But not in a fat way. She inherited Uncle Max's physique as far as we can tell. Hell I feel it when she punches me. Rin's blows only tickle. Xion says something but I'm in my own world and don't hear a things until she touches my hand. "W-What? Did you say something Xion?" "I was apologising for being late, Gou. It's not like you to space out. We should get going." Each of us gives a nod and we peddle like mad to reach the school on time. I've never been late so I'd hate to think what would happen if I was.

We arrive with minutes to spare. Chaining our bikes up, me and the guys head inside and swap our shoes for those shoddy slippers they make us wear. Xion keeps close to me as we head to home room. That's not like her. I soon discover why. She'd spotted some bullies coming and they're the type to pick on girls like Xion. In fact, they do so constantly and I'm tired of it. "Well look who it is boys. The little fatty and her boyfriend." I can feel Xion gripping my arm fearfully. These guys should know better than to bully Xion. I don't give a rat's backside if they're prefects. "You leave her alone Brendan. Xion's not fat. She's just big boned." And that's the honest truth. Brendan laughs at me and raises a fist. I stand my ground but before the blow could hit me, someone intervenes. I look up slightly to see familiar spiky brown hair and angry grey eyes. Say hi to my big adoptive brother Leon. He doesn't communicate with people much due to his past but he'll protect those close to him. Leon pushes Brendan back with a snarl and the gang sulks off because their fun has been ruined. Xion is still clinging to my arm. She's always been frightened of Leon. If you think I'm buff then Leon's ripped. He's far broader than me and I've always looked up to him. Leon doesn't say a word but I know his eyes are asking me if I'm okay. "Thanks Leon. We're alright bro. I guess dad gave you a lift today huh?" "You upset him." Whenever Leon says something somebody always flinches and this time it was me because of the glare I received. "I didn't mean to. I'll make it up to him at the weekend I promise." With a grunt of approval Leon stalked away to class. If you're wondering about Silver, she's still in junior school. Come September she'll be joining us. With the problem solved we continue on our way to home room. Of course our cousin Tybault has to jaunt and jeer at us but that's nothing unusual. He's been a bully since we were kids. I find my seat and sit down quietly. Xion is across the room slightly towards the front. I'm worried about how much more she can take from those bullies.

Half the day has already gone by. I was separated from the guys during maths due to them having different subjects. First I search for Xion come lunch time. Oddly I find her in Leon's company looking like a fly caught in a spiders' web. I keep my distance to find out what's going on. Leon's eyes soften quite suddenly so I figure Xion is thanking him for this morning. I snap back behind the concrete pillar when Leon looks in my direction. He always knows when somebody is watching him. And I mean ALWAYS. It's like the guy has sonar or something. I sigh in defeat when Leon tells me to come out of hiding. "I wasn't spying. Can't a guy catch his breath for two minutes?" Leon eyes me suspiciously but he knows I meant no harm. Xion is closer to me than the others. I'd go so far as to say she's my favourite cousin. Xion was a tough cookie until her grandparents passed away. Since then she's been an emotional wreck. "C'mon Xion, let's go find the others. You know how good Makoto is at getting lost even in a building he's walked around five thousand times. I'll catch ya later Leon." "Gou." "Hm? Yeah big guy?" "Look after her. Kay?" "Sure…thing." What the heck has gotten into Leon? Maybe he knows something about this feeling I get when I'm near Xion. We find Rin, Makoto and Chihiro in the cafeteria waiting for us. Xion and I both apologise as we sat down, pulling our lunches from our bags. I'm a bit of a vegetarian though I'll never pass up the opportunity for a good rump steak. But my absolute favourite meat is fish. With the exception of Pollock, Anchovies and Kippers. Horrible things they are. So my dinner consists of a tuna salad, homemade citrus juice and Uncle Raul's fat free treacle tart. Oddly, papa isn't too keen on fish so my love for seafood probably comes from mother. We eat in silence with nothing really to say. I couldn't help but notice that Xion is so close to me our arms are touching fully.

The week goes by quickly and soon it's Monday again. As promised, I went horse riding with papa at the weekend to give our trusty steeds a workout. My horse is a bold black Arabian stallion called Prince. I've had him since I was ten. The original Prince passed away two years after papa purchased him. He was buried nearby the stables. I can still remember how hard I took his death. Papa says I cried for nights and even had nightmares. Before getting ready for school on Monday morning I take Tovarich from the shelf above my computer desk. His fur needed brushing. I've upheld my promise to look after this plush blue wolf that papa gave me eight years ago. Also on the shelf was the unusual toy that Grandpa left for me. It moves occasionally but not much. Usually I only see it blink or ruffle its fabric feathers. Deep down I've always wanted Heliogriff to just come to life but so far it hasn't happened. With Tovarich brushed I give him a brief cuddle, feeling a sense of gratitude whenever I do. Papa once told me that the toys Grandpa made were special in that depending on circumstances they could become real. Silver's Sugar Glider is a testament to that. She'd never been keen on beyblading so the bitbeast that accompanied the plush form of itself possessed the toy, giving it life and real fur. She's a pretty little creature. Leon took up beyblading and his lion bitbeast is powerful, a master of wind element. He's given me trouble many times. Papa's running me to school today with Leon. The others are getting lifts too. After dropping us off papa goes to work. Xion is quick to latch onto me. Leon spares a moment to examine the situation before stalking away. I really don't understand him sometimes. The morning bell rings so everyone heads inside. Since I woke up this morning I've had a feeling that something is gonna happen today so I'm keeping Xion extra close. Regardless that I'm taking the company from papa when I'm older, one of my extra subjects is art. It's the only class where I get to sit by Xion. That's first period and next is English literature. My least favourite lesson.

The teacher rambles on about the days' topic and all I want to do is go to sleep. Suddenly halfway into the lesson, the speakers start making sound. ("This is the headmasters' office. Could Gou Hiwatari please gather his things and come to the office immediately. I repeat, that's Gou Hiwatari. Thank you.") Great what have I done now? Without a word I gather my stuff and head to the headmasters' office. To my surprise papa's there. "P-Father? What's going on?" Yeah I had to correct myself. My gut instinct was right. Something has happened. "Gou." He says. "I just got a call from the hospital. It's…your mother." "What is she okay?!" Now I'm panicking something BAD has happened. Looking closer I can see tears in papa's eyes. "She's waking up." Time stops and I can't find the strength to move. After thirteen years I'm finally gonna see my mother for the first time. "D-Does Leon know? And Silver?" "Not yet. The headmaster has given me permission to take you to the hospital to see her. You'll be coming back though. After lunch probably." "Okay." Papa could hear the disappointment in my voice. I wanted to spend the afternoon with mother. She's got thirteen years of my life to catch up on. "Gou, you can spend the weekend with your mother. You've gotta buckle down and study. Come on. I want you looking smart before we go to the hospital." "Dad, this is as smart as I'm ever going to be. Besides. I'd feel real awkward wearing a fancy suit in front of mother. So are we going?" Papa nods and doesn't bother trying to sway my decision to go as I am. First though I want my shoes back. Instead of the dark teal Bentley Continental SS I see the red/black Saleen S5S Raptor. Papa apparently wants to get to the hospital quickly. I hop into the front passenger seat and fasten my seatbelt, gripping the handle above my head just in case papa decides to be a total speed freak.

Getting to the hospital took about half an hour. Papa had put his foot to the floor on occasion but slowed down in time for speed cameras. He's crafty, this old man of mine. We're greeted by Uncle Zephyr. I didn't expect to see him here. He tells us that the nurse is with mother. The same one that's been caring for her over thirteen years. "Wait here." To make sure I stayed out of the room, Uncle Zephyr stood between me and the door. Why is papa doing this to me? I guess he needs to explain things to mother before she has a heart attack. Uncle Zephyr moves aside when I'm called into the room but my body won't move. What if she doesn't want me? Since I won't move on my own, Uncle Zephyr opens the door and gives me a nudge inside. A powerful nudge that sends me half way to the bed. I stand frozen again as my eyes meet tired apple green orbs. I'd seen pictures of my mother when she was younger. Her dual coloured hair is neatly combed so I figure the nurse groomed it. She's sitting up in bed and I can clearly see the outline of her breasts through the hospital gown. Growing older seems to have refined mother's features as she's more beautiful than I remember. There's a small, weary smile on her face that hooks me on an invisible thread and with a faint 'come closer' gesture from mother's hand I'm pulled closer. As if my body has become possessed. Sooner or later I'm going to break. I just know it. Papa's on the other side gently holding mother's spare hand. Either she's lost her voice or mother just doesn't want to speak. She proves me wrong soon enough. "You look just like your father, Gou. He's told me all about you whilst I was asleep. Of course, I'm mad at him for not bringing you to see me but I also understand his reasons." Then it happened. I finally broke. And it was my mother's soft voice that did it. I pull her close so quickly that papa had no chance to move and I'm soon weeping into her neck. She strokes my hair gently and hushes me as if I was still an infant. I sure feel like one right now. "It's okay." She whispers. "I'm here now. I know it's been hard for you and your father to live without me. Kai tells me you've become a skilled beyblader."

All I can do is nod for my throat hurts with crying. I can feel mother's hands rubbing a soothing circle on my back just like papa used to when I was younger. Papa clears his throat, not happy with my behaviour but he's quickly scolded. "Now, Kai you should've expected this to happen. I know Gou is strong. I could see it in his eyes despite how frightened he was. You've raised him well. But how can he not break when you've kept him from me?" "Julia I. I just. I did what I thought was best for Gou." I listen quietly as papa gets dressed down by mother. I sure don't want to get on the wrong side of her once she's home. I let go of my mother when the nurse comes back and I don't like the look on her face. She kindly asks me to leave the room and I do so reluctantly. I'm taken to the waiting room by Uncle Zephyr to have a coffee and calm down. I hate that machine coffee. It tastes like dirt. Uncle Zephyr always tells me it's because the coffee was just ground up this morning. Typical of him to use a line from Men In Black three. I've always had a soft spot for those films. Heck I got to meet the cast at a special awards ceremony. Some minutes later I'm allowed back into the room and my parents are both upset. Papa swallows hard and tells me that mother can't have any more children of her own because the doctors had to remove her womb due to it being severely damaged. Again I feel it's my fault for being born but I'm scolded immediately before I can say a word. I shakily ask if there was any way for mother to be whole again and there were two solutions. A womb implant. With the technology we have nowadays an organic artificial womb could be made but mother refuses to have one put inside her. That leaves us with only one more option. Grandma Fernandez. Papa doesn't like the idea I can tell.

I spend half of the afternoon with mother telling her how good papa had been to me, about the girls drooling over me at school and various other things. She laughs and smiles, keeping a hold of my hand. Soon it's time for me to go back to school and that makes my mother sad. I promised to come back once school was over to cheer her up. The doctor says mom can come home next week if all goes well. She sees me and papa off at the door in a wheelchair which Uncle Zephyr would be pushing. During my absence the doctors will be rehabilitating mother. No doubt she can't walk just yet. I arrive at school just as the lunch bell goes off. Before finding my friends I've got to sign back in at the office. And remove the smeared face paint from my cheeks. Can't have them knowing I've been crying. Xion is happy to see me, grabbing my waist tightly. Leon is with my group most surprisingly. "Where'd you go off to?" "You're never gonna believe it Leon. Mom's awake." Leon visibly reels back in surprise but he soon gives me the 'Don't pull my leg' look. "I'm being serious bro. Honest." "You'd better be or that pretty backside of yours is being painted tonight." Yeah Leon would spank me. And that's no lie. Also he's been known to passively flirt with me every now and again. Well hey, I have boys on my case too. Not just girls. I'm able to win Leon over and he vanishes into thin air. I'd wager that papa is telling my aunts and uncles the good news. Maybe we can throw a welcome home party for mother when she gets back. I'll put the idea to papa later and see what he says. Nothing else exciting happens during the day and I'm back at the hospital in no time. Leon and Silver are with us. Uncle Raul is beside mother when I walk in. He smiles and leaves the room. "How was your day?" "It was fine." "That's good. This must be Leon. And Silver. Raul's been filling me in on all the blanks your father missed out. It's nice to finally meet you both." Silver shies away blushing but Leon says nothing. He just smiles a little. Mother smiles too so I guess she was warned about how quiet Leon can be.

The rest of the week flies by. I visited mother everyday after school and at the weekend. Papa was there too of course. He'd agreed to plan a party for mother. All my aunts and uncles were coming. The party would be held on Saturday. Mother had a bit of a fall whilst re-learning how to walk and hurt herself so she's coming home on that Saturday. Papa's much happier now. And he's looking forward to his and mother's thirteenth anniversary. Says this one will be special. No doubt I'll be sent off somewhere so he and mother can be alone. After all, papa hasn't gotten laid for thirteen years. He must be desperate. Uncle Raul has been teaching me about the birds and the bees lately just so that I'm prepared for all the noise my parents will probably be making. This will be the first time I've seen all my cousins at once since Christmas. Papa invites everyone over for a few weeks to celebrate the festive season. Soon it's Saturday and I'm helping to put the finishing touches on the cake Uncle Raul had made for mother. "Hey Uncle Raul." "What is it Gou?" "I was just wondering why papa doesn't like the idea of getting in touch with your parents." Uncle Raul puts the spatula down and looks right at me. "Well Gou your father never got on with my mom and dad. They hated him. Your Grandpa Fernandez believed that your mom had been forced into marrying your dad. That wasn't true as I'm sure you can tell by how happy they are together. When my mom and dad found out Julia was carrying you they crossed the line. Kai put a restraining order against your grandparents to stop them causing harm. They saw too late how wrong they were about your dad. I've heard about Julia not being able to have anymore kids. I feel sorry for her." "Mother said that she won't have an artificial womb so the only remaining choice she has is to ask Grandma Fernandez for hers. Right?" "It's a risky operation Gou."

I understand what my uncle is saying. But he knows as well as I do that only Grandma Fernandez can help my mother. Perhaps I should call her on mother's behalf. Uncle Raul knows exactly what I'm thinking and shakes his head to say no. I forgot to mention that there have been many of my aunts and uncles who split up. Uncle Raul is one of them. I'm still foggy on the details but Aunt Lindsay took Milio with her. Aunt Mariah is separated from Uncle Tala but they're still married. They just live separately. Uncle Ray and Aunt Emily have a cycle. They live together for Christmas and birthdays whereas the rest of the year they're apart. I think being from different teams has caused these rifts. Rin has a little brother who she barely sees. He's Aunt Emily's twin and wields Trigator. I think his name was Ezra. Mikuru owns Galux to my knowledge and will be part of the White Tiger Cubs team. Ezra will be a member of the All Starz Comets. I help to prepare the food in silence after my talk with Uncle Raul. The others start to arrive at around three in the evening and first to step through the doors is Aunt Lindsay and Cousin Milio. Gone is the shy boy I once took under my wing. He's become bold and quite intimidating for his age. Uncle Raul is so happy to see his son again that he's crying. And Milio doesn't seem to approve of this behaviour, stepping back with a harsh look in his green eyes. "Get a hold of yourself old man. I'm not a child anymore." I used to love Milio but seeing how he's treating his father who has been through so much pain I'm starting to loathe him. Luckily for Milio, Leon and Silver come to the lobby. If they didn't I would have hit him so hard he'd feel it for weeks. Milio is less harsh with Silver, cuddling her and kissing her soft cheeks. Leon just gets a handshake. Uncle Raul vanishes from sight, proving just how much Milio has hurt him. Aunt Lindsay does nothing to scald him either. I swear this kid doesn't even deserve the bitbeast he was gifted seven years ago. And sooner or later I will snap. Nobody upsets my uncle and gets away with it. Not even his own son.

Everybody else arrives about half an hour before I hear papa's car pulling up. "Alright everyone keep quiet. They're here." The living room falls completely silent so not to give away the surprise. I can hear mother and papa talking about the décor of the place having changed. I spent last summer with papa redecorating the whole mansion. We slept like logs the entire week. The door creeks open letting in a stream of light. "Why is it so dark in here? Kai could you get the light? I can't see a thing." Instead of going to the light switch papa moves over to the blackout blind and tugs on the chord. The room suddenly becomes bright and we all yell welcome home. We're not blind to the tears in my mother's eyes. I guess she didn't expect such a warm welcome. Papa kneels by the wheelchair and utters a quieter welcome home only to be slapped across the face. Mother makes up for the punishment by hugging papa's neck. I move towards my mother slowly, afraid of what treatment I'll get. So far it appears safe to approach her. "Was this your idea Gou?" I nod my head nervously given how slightly annoyed mother seems to be but she soon puts my mind at ease, tenderly stroking my cheek. "I'm lucky to have a son like you. I feel so guilty for missing so much of your life." "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere just yet. There's plenty of time to catch up. Just so you know, this boat runs on happy faces. No frowning, no sad faces. Now let's see that pretty smile of yours." Mother slaps my arm playfully at my false flirting. "I see Kai rubbed off on you in more ways than one." "If you say so." The party gets underway now mother's here. I spend most of my time by her side with papa and Uncle Raul. Aunt Lindsay almost got ripped to pieces when mother found out what she'd put Uncle Raul through. And Milio wasn't let off the hook either. I was right about not wanting to cross my old woman. She's as fierce as a lion.

Half way into the party Milio finally crossed the line and I could stand no more of his attitude. Mother feels the same, rummaging through her pocket. She pulls out a beyblade I've never seen before. "Gou I think it's time Milio was put in his place. I don't mean to disrespect Dranzer but I want Thunder Pegasus to be the one denting that pride. Sadly I am no condition to bey. Would you take my place?" "That's going to depend on Thunder Pegasus. I'm worried she won't accept me." Mother held out her hand and I slowly reach out to take the beyblade from her. Mother's bitbeast suddenly becomes active and I can hear her neighing within the chip. "It's okay girl. I won't hurt you." Thunder Pegasus calms and allows me to take her in hand. Once she was settled in my palm, Torch Pegasus reacts to her energy. Milio meets my eyes and he immediately sees the challenge. "Is there a problem cousin? That bitbeast isn't yours." "As far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve Torch Pegasus. Prove to me that you're worthy of his allegiance. Milio, I challenge you to a battle right now." The room falls silent out of shock. Usually I don't challenge people. It's the other way around. And I often decline because of how strong I've become. Although I'll be wielding my mother's bitbeast, I can feel Dranzer's power within me. "Fine. I accept your challenge. Time to put you in your place rich boy." Everyone moves outside to the yard where a large beydish is situated. Milio and I both load our blades and prepare to launch. Chihiro steps up to count us down. "3. 2. 1. LET IT RIP!" I pull on my ripcord with a hardly restrained yell and Milio does the same. Thunder Pegasus wastes no time, rising from her keep. I'm stunned by her beauty so much that Milio tries a sneak attack. I snap back into reality and order Thunder Pegasus to engage her fiery twin. "Go Thunder Pegasus! Put Milio in his place!" "Torch Pegasus! Show this pathetic weakling what we're made of!" Torch Pegasus rises to Milio's call, ready to meet his sister head on. A yellow aura surrounds me and I feel invigorated.

Little streaks of lightning course over my muscles and I almost buckle. Thunder Pegasus looks over her shoulder to see me coping with the static. "I get it now. You really like me don't you girl?" _**"You are strong, Gou. Inside you, Julia's spirit burns brightly. And besides. I do not like how my brother is being treated by his master. He does not wish to fight us. Milio is forcing him." **_"Then that stops now. Like it or not we'll have to use our full strength against him. Go!" Everyone watches eagerly to see what would happen next. Milio has not bonded well with Torch Pegasus because he cannot use magic. That won't stop me using mine however. Dranzer being in my pocket allows our energies to blend and her fire mixes with Thunder's electricity. A fiery bolt of lightning crashes down on Milio and he falls to his knees. Torch Pegasus is letting him suffer as recompense for the boys' actions. "Torch Pegasus! Get them now!" Torch Pegasus did not move. He just stood by and allowed his sister to claim the victory. Before Milio could pick up his defeated bey, Thunder Pegasus smacks it in my direction. "You are not worthy of this bitbeast, Milio. Until you change your ways he will never obey you. Thunder Pegasus knows what you've done to her brother. Your punishment could've been much more severe." I turn on my heel and walk away from the dish, returning Uncle Raul's beyblade to him. His eyes are questioning why I'm behaving this way. "It's simple, uncle. Milio was mistreating Torch Pegasus, forcing the poor soul to obey his orders with threats of imprisonment. You saw how Torch Pegasus just allowed Milio to lose. He was tired of being treated like an object." "I see. Thank you Gou. For releasing him from that prison." Turning to mother I see she's proud of me for bonding quickly with her bitbeast and teaching Milio a valuable lesson.

The days drift by one after the other. The mansion is devoid of people now mother's welcome home party has come and gone. On the night of February tenth I'm alone with Uncle Raul as papa has taken mother out to dinner. I'm prepared for later on and so is my uncle. I sit quietly stroking Czar, my loyal canine companion since birth. He's been behaving weirdly over recent days. I used to be able to run with him on weekends but now the husky just wants to sleep. Uncle Raul thinks he's close to passing away. I hope that's not the case. If Czar does go to dog heaven I'll be crushed. But still, he is pretty old. Czar lifts his head wearily with a faint whine, checking to see if I was still here. "It's okay boy. I'm here. Rest your bones old chap." Czar does the exact opposite. He stands on shaky paws and struts out of the room with a faint limp in his stride. I allow him to go, thinking he just wanted some water or food. Two hours later I grow worried. Czar always comes straight back after going to his bowls. Uncle Raul is worried too so I go to check on my old friend. He was in the kitchen lying on his bed cushion. At first I thought he was sleeping but Czar's tail was not moving. He always sways it gently whilst sleeping. I can't count the number of times I've stepped on his tail because of that. "Czar? Are you okay boy?" Fear settles in as I kneel beside Czar and settle a hand to his chest, holding a finger under his suddenly dry nose. There was nothing. No breath, no rising and falling of the chest. Czar was gone. Despite knowing I should just let Czar rest in peace I cradle him whilst fighting tears. He'd always been there for me when papa couldn't be. And now he was gone. Just like that. Realising somebody had to know I weakly call for my uncle, trying to keep a steady tone. Uncle Raul arrives at the very moment I finally break. He sets a hand on my shoulder, crying his own tears. "I'll call your father. He needs to know." "O-Okay. Uncle." "What is it Gou?" "D-Do you think it hurt him to die?" "No. Looks like Czar passed away in his sleep. Poor old thing. Come on. You have to let him rest."

I reluctantly do as I'm told, drying my eyes. Silver will be very upset if she finds Czar like this so I carry his body to the back yard. Uncle Raul is busy telling my dad over the phone about what's happened, giving me time to grab some old blankets I no longer use. It was cold outside and no doubt freezing in the ground. Silly I know, to think a dead body could feel cold but I guess it's more comforting of the spirit that bribes these actions from me. I remove Czar's collar and set it on a stone next to me and then wrap him up in the blankets. Finally I locate the shovel and start digging. With dad told about Czar, only Silver and Leon are left so no doubt Uncle Raul is telling them now. Within the hour I have Czar's grave dug. When I haul his body from the floor, something falls out of Czar's jaws. It's a shiny stone I've only ever seen in Russia. Pocketing the spherical stone I continue to put Czar down in his final resting place. I'd dug the grave at about six feet deep so I can easily pull myself out. I couldn't bring myself to throw my oldest friend into the muddy pit. It just didn't sit right with me. Tears begin to roll down my cheeks again as I shovel the dirt back where I dug it from. Deep down I hope Czar's spirit will appreciate what I'm doing and not haunt me. Once the hole was full, I mark the grave with two planks of wood I find nearby and tie together in the shape of a cross. With the cross in place, I set the collar on it and break down for the second time. I've buried Czar under the cherry tree so he'll never be rained on. I sit there for no more than about ten minutes before going to my room. Right now I just need to be alone. Taking Tovarich from the shelf I lie down and cry myself to sleep. It'll take me a long time to get over this. I hear somebody coming into my room before my hair is stroked and cheek kissed. Not long after that I swear I heard Czar whining but that wasn't possible.

About a week has gone by since Czar died. Silver took it very hard just like I predicted. Papa had been shocked when I told him I'd buried Czar all by myself. He was angry but understood that I just wanted to do right by my old buddy. We're off to Russia so that papa can visit Grandma and Grandpa again. Mother is coming with us since she's never been to Russia before. Every night I feel Czar curling up beside me as I sleep as if trying to keep me safe even in death. Mother and papa have gone to the graveyard to pay their respects to papa's parents. I didn't want to go. I've been waiting for papa to tell me I have to get over Czar's death but he's being unusually soft on me. I go for a walk to try and clear my aching head. Last night I'd been awake crying again. I'm fed up with myself. I know it's stupid to grieve this long over a death. But mother says that sometimes it just takes a while. I kept the stone that Czar dropped with me wherever I go. His presence radiates from it and always makes me feel safe. A howl stops my walk. I looked around to see nothing but white. Sighing I try to turn back but I'm truly lost out here. "Great. Of all the places I have to go and get lost in it's the tundra." In the distance I see trees but I know better than to be curious at a time like this. I stand completely still as something comes out of the vast whiteness. To my bad luck it's a wolf, a big one at that. Definitely a male too. He's oddly coloured for a wild wolf. He's white with a grey back, piercing blue eyes and streaks of black among his fur. I remember back to three years ago when me and papa last came here. Czar had run off and come back two days later. The wolf in front of me looks just like him. It snarls hungrily, eyeing me up for dinner when suddenly the stone around my neck starts to glow. This disarms the wolf very quickly and catches me by surprise. The next thing I know the wolf sits at my feet expectantly. "Um…okay. Hi boy. You wouldn't know the way back into town by any chance would you?"

I receive a nod and the wolf grabs my scarf between his jaws. He then leads me towards faintly shining lights. I have no idea how long it's been since I wandered out here. Something about this wolf is bothering me. One minute he's a predator and now he's a friend. Maybe Czar was his father and this stone is the embodiment of his spirit. A gust of wind blasts at us, throwing snow in our faces. My legs fall from under me and I collapse into the soft white snow. The wolf pulls at my scarf, trying to get me back on my feet but I can't move. He whines and licks my face, his blue eyes shining. I remove my necklace with great struggle and give it to him. "Take…this to my…papa." After that my world went black. The last thing I heard was the wolf running. For all I know he's left me here to die. I come around to warmth and a bright light cast by a flame. There are voices. I'm too weak to recognise them. Cautiously I open my tired eyes to see papa staring worriedly down at me. "Gou are you alright?" "P-Papa? Where…am I?" "You're in your room at the manor. Your mother and I were so worried. If it wasn't for a wolf you'd still be out there." Wolf? Then I remember the predator that had tried to guide me to safety. "W-Where is he?" "Sitting outside the gate. You've been out for two days, Gou. That wolf won't budge. He came up to me with your necklace locked between his pearly whites." Papa hands me said necklace and I can already feel myself getting better. "Please papa. Don't hurt him. I. I think he's Czar's son." "What?" "Remember a few years ago Czar vanished and came back two days later? I can see him in that wolf." Papa looks out the window, probably at my saviour. I haul myself out of bed and over to his side. Lo and behold, there sat the wolf. Well until he saw my face. He pawed at the gate and started barking a loud throaty bark. "He seems attached to you." "It might not be me. The necklace flashed and then he turned docile all of a sudden." "I'll have someone bring him in. You get back into bed."

Papa gently pushes me back into my bed and covers me with the blankets. I hear somebody yelling and paws on tiles. A few minutes later the wolf came flying onto the bed and sits partially on my chest. "Hey boy. I was sure you'd left me for dead out there." The wolf yowled quietly and sniffed my face. "I'm alright now. Have you been sitting by the gate all this time?" Shockingly I get a nod from the feral dog before he sets a paw on my shoulder. I think he's trying to tell me something. "Papa, can we keep him?" "What?! Keep a wolf, are you mad?!" "Papa look at him." As per my request, papa eyed my hero closely, seeing something in his blue eyes. "No it can't be. Only one dog had eyes like his. And that was Czar." "Which reinforces my theory of him being Czar's son." Papa sighs and places a hand on the wolf's back slowly and gently so not to scare him. "Alright we can keep him. I'll just tell quarantine he's a husky crossed with something poofy. Maybe an Elk Hound. But you'll be responsible for looking after this animal." "I know papa. I wouldn't have it any other way." I look at the wolf to see happiness in his eyes. "I'll take good care of you, Saber." With my new companion named and accepted into the family I close my eyes once more, still feeling tired. From what I can tell, Saber stays at my side, taking Czar's place. For the first time in days I truly feel happy and no tears fall. After two more days of bed rest it's time to go home. Saber trots beside me, his curled bushy tail high in the air, further proof that he's part husky. Mother has hardly strayed from my side since Saber saved me. We set off at around one in the morning, arriving home close to eight o'clock. An hour later I'm ambushed by Xion. She apparently knows about that close call I had in Russia. "Gou you're alright!" "Of course I am. It'll take more than the Russian tundra to get rid of me." Xion hugs my neck tighter and I can feel her crying. "I thought I'd lost you Gou. Don't scare me like that. It's not funny." "I promise I'll try to be more careful from now on."

A couple of months have gone by after Saber took Czar's place at my side. Xion has been super close to me ever since the day I got home. Me and my team thrashed the opposition and are once again regional champions. Some unknown feeling has stirred within me recently. And it always rears its head when Xion is near. Maybe I should talk to someone about it. Today is Sunday. Papa was called into work in the small hours of the morning so I'll be looking after mother. Uncle Raul is also at work. Mother and I sit in the living room watching television until she picks up on my unusual mood. "Gou." She says, touching my tense shoulder. "Are you okay sweetie?" "Well I. I dunno." "Gou, you needn't be embarrassed to talk with me about certain things. I'm not just a girl, I'm your mother. It's my place to support you. I've noticed for a while that your behaviour around Xion has changed. Is everything alright between you?" A dark red blush settles on my cheeks, giving away this secret I've been keeping. "Yeah everything's fine mother. I just. I'm uncomfortable talking about this kinda stuff." "I see. So Kai never taught you about feelings that would eventually sprout in your heart." "I'm sure papa had a good reason." Mother breathes a sigh, her green eyes gazing into mine. "Gou, how close are you to Xion?" "Well I've always been the one to protect her at school. She's my cousin. Why wouldn't I want to keep Xion safe?" "Gou, I believe you have already found your soul mate. Salima confronted me the other day about Xion's feelings for you. She and Max are worried you'll hurt their daughter. That's why I'm having this talk with you." "So…this feeling within me is not in vain?" Mother shakes her head and embraces me, mumbling something about her little boy growing up too fast. I'd hate to think what papa will say about this situation. But I'm not ready to tell Xion how I feel and mother understands.

* * *

So there you have it. Julia's back. I thank you fine readers for your patience and it will be rewarded further once I have completed chapter four. Hopefully it will not take too long to write up.

Reviews are VERY much appreciated.


End file.
